All American
by goldgunsgirls
Summary: In which Maura is the new girl geek-ish girl in high school and Jane is the head cheerleader, circa 1961/62. Multi-chapter AU. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Complete. Nothing's been added, but this story has run outta juice for me if I'm completely honest. Hope you enjoyed.
1. New Girl

_**A/N: **Originally, I was gonna do another Rizzoli & Isles AU (I published it, then had second thoughts and deleted it, whoops). In any case, this is unbeta'd (just like usual), all mistakes are **mine**, and I don't own Rizzoli & Isles; they are property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and the good people at TNT/Warner. Reviews are always welcome. I just couldn't kick this idea, so I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Jane Rizzoli hopped out of her boyfriend's Camaro, pom-poms in hand, yelling in excitement at other girls on her cheer squad. It was their senior year and it seemed as if everything was going right for them; Jane's boyfriend, Casey was a graduate and had recently been offered a football scholarship from Yale. Jane's popularity was just where she desired it to be, and she had decent friends and a loving family. She clutched her books to her chest, sighing.

Her brothers Tommy - also a senior, and Frankie - a freshman - had just gotten out of Tommy's car and walked by her, offering small waves as they walked to class.

She noticed the size of people gathering in the parking lot had increased dramatically since the previous year. Since World War II, there were a lot more Baby Boomers starting high school now. Most of them were freshmen, some that Jane had never even noticed.

Barry Frost, one of Jane's best friends, ran up, football in hand. "So, uh, Jane, what do you got this year?"

She pursed her lips as she linked arms with Casey. "First, I have Chemistry with Mr. Dean - _creep_." She shuddered. "then, I have with Mr. Markham, English with Mr. Augustine, and Drama with Ms. Rollins."

Barry laughed aloud. "Drama? What, are you turnin' into a theatre geek on us?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No. I just figure that there's only one year until we graduate, and I wanna look as interesting as possible."

Casey chuckled, and Barry nudged him. "Sure, Rizzoli, whatever you say." He held up the football in hand, mocking Shakespeare in a high-pitched voice. _"To be or not to be? That is the question."_

Jane punched his arm lightly. Barry jogged into the building while Casey and Jane held hands, walking down the hall.

"Listen, I have football practice tonight. But later, we should talk, okay?" Casey said in a low voice.

"Case, is something wrong?" Jane placed a hand on his chest and worriedly furrowed her brow.

Casey shot her a smile, shaking his head. "No, everything is great."

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked her to her first class. She opened the door as Casey left, setting her books down at her usual spot. Besides her, no one else was in the classroom - which was lucky, because Mr. Dean wasn't there either.

* * *

Jane looked over the textbook, hoping to not forget most of what she had learned before. She glanced up, groaning quietly as she heard the door open. It was still sort of early, but she expected more students to be there in class by now.

At the door stood, not Mr. Dean, but someone _new_. Someone who was probably the most beautiful girl that Jane had ever seen. Dressed in a mid-calf length flowing pink skirt, a peach button-up, a coral coloured cardigan, and plain shoes - just by her clothes, she was nothing special. But something inside of Jane clicked.

"Hi. This _is_ Chemistry 109, right? I'm still getting used to this school."

Offering a sweet smile, holding a hefty pile of textbooks, there at the door stood Maura Isles.


	2. Theatre Geeks

_**A/N:** I'm trying my best to write this like the 60's with the slang and whatnot, so forgive me._

* * *

Maura shifted on the spot, glancing at Jane strangely. "Oh, I'm sorry, is there currently something wrong with your cerebral cortex that inhibits your ability to speak?"

Jane regarded the young woman curiously. "My _what_? Nevermind." She shook her head, getting out of her seat. "To answer your question, this is Chemistry 109. Jane Rizzoli." She stuck out her hand for the other young woman to shake.

Maura walked to the desk next to where Jane sat, setting her books down. She graciously shook Jane's hand, the bright smile reappearing. "Maura Isles."

Maura gestured to the empty seat beside Jane. "May I?" Jane nodded, pulling out the seat for Maura.

Jane helped herself to looking at what Maura was reading. "Advanced Biochemistry, Psychological Mysteries, Secrets of the Human Mind? Geez, are you some top secret science nerd working for NASA or somethin'?"

Maura lowered her head and Jane couldn't help but notice how her high ponytail swung when she did. "No, I just...I just like science. Is that a problem?"

Jane patted her shoulder affectionately. "No, god, of course not! It's cool. I sorta wish I had a brain that could understand all of that."

Maura chuckled and Jane had a goofy smile.

Jane smirked a bit at her new found friend. "I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from?"

"Paris."

Jane shrugged, saying sarcastically. "Oh, _gee_, _okay_, not just New Hampshire, or Ohio. Nowhere small-town America. Paris? As in Paris, _France_?"

Maura chuckled, noting the faint sarcasm. "Yes, Paris, _France_. My parents are...wealthy, to say the least. I went to a boarding school but since the Vietnam War has begun, my parents didn't want to be there again. Not after World War Two."

Jane was agape. She smoothed down her varsity sweater. "That sure is impressive."

Maura shrugged as the bell rang and students poured in one after one. "I try to not let my parents' wealth get in the conversations I have."

"Then why'd you tell _me_?"

"You're the first person who's willing to talk to me here." Maura said simply.

* * *

Jane still regarded her with wonder.

By the end of the class, wasn't the only one who students disliked; Maura had managed to answer every question, much to everyone's disdain. Some of Jane's friends from the varsity squad shot her dirty looks for sitting with Maura. But she didn't really care. Maura was sweet, and new, so she deserved a break.

"So," Jane said, when class ended. "Need an official tour? I can give you one at lunch."

"That would be lovely. In the meantime, I have," Maura pulled her schedule out from between her books. "Art with ."

Jane saw her window of opportunity. "Oh, that's right where I'm going. I'll walk you." Though it really wasn't, and escorting Maura would make her late for gym class. She felt like she should give Maura a break. She was weird - knew a lot of facts about things that Jane had never even _heard _of - but she meant well.

By lunch, Jane had jogged lightly across the school to escort Maura around (she now considered it her civil duty) from her art class. After stopping at their respective lockers, Jane walked around explaining each room and hallway, Maura in tow.

Third period was boring to Jane. Simply because Maura insisted that she didn't need to escort her everywhere _"like a child."_ Luckily, she had class with Casey. So she sat and talked with him the entire class about how amazing JFK was. By fourth period, Jane was dreading it. She had never been too keen on acting, and having to do that with a group of "theatre geeks" was even worse.

In drama class, Jane sat down, re-tying the red bow that sat in her hair while she waited for class to begin. She nearly fell over when she saw Maura enter.

"Maura, you're here, too? You sure you don't have bio-physics with some hoity toit professor?" She joked.

"Jane, the correct word is _'biochemistry.'_ And yes, I do have this class."

About seventeen other kids showed up besides Maura and Jane. Their teacher, an attractive thirty-something blonde with a slight Georgian accent, sat on the stage while the others circled around her. She was dressed sharply: a dark purple pencil skirt and a white silk top.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm your teacher Ms. Rollins, and I'll be teaching you how to act. Now I noticed some new faces that I ain't familiar with. _You_," she pointed to Maura. "What's your name?"

From that, Jane assumed (correctly) that most of the other people were theatre geeks.

"Oh, I'm Maura Isles."

Ms. Rollins gestured to Jane. "How could anyone _not_ know _you_? Varsity cheer captain, homecoming queen."

Jane nodded, embarrassed.

"Now, kids, this year, we'll be doing an introductory piece. You may have seen the movie, but regardless, I believe it's a good piece that all of you can be in."

She handed out the scripts to the seventeen students, beginning her spiele that most people in the class were well acquainted with. "Now, I don't expect anything Oscar-worthy, but I think that if I give you a large production to do, you will rise to the occasion. I don't expect anything from Bogie, I just want _your_ best. Understood?"

"_'Sabrina Fair'_? Isn't that the movie with Audrey Hepburn?" Jane questioned, a brow raised.

"That's _Sabrina_." Maura corrected. "Though _Sabrina_ is an adaptation presented from Billy Wilder, it was originally performed on Broadway on November 11, 1953." Maura continued proudly.

Jane sighed. _"Really?"_

"Very good, Maura. I see you've done your homework. Anyways, class, we'll have around seven people on the main cast and then the rest will be supporting characters or stage managers."

Jane had an odd feeling as the read through the script. Everyone read certain parts of the acts, different things appealing to everyone. Jane wanted Maura to be Sabrina so she could swoop in and be David Larrabee. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic relationship on stage, but it was a relationship, nonetheless.

_Besides, _Jane thought, _we could become really close friends. And I need some of those._

_We could be even closer on stage._

Jane was quickly shaken out of her reverie by Maura. "Jane," she said, picking up her books, "since we're getting cast for parts in two weeks, do you think you could run lines with me? I think I'd like to be Sabrina."

Jane was tempted to say no, but she really couldn't say no to her sweet face. Her adorable dimples, her soft skin.

_No, no Rizzoli, stop that._

"That sounds swell."


	3. Drafting

_**A/N:** This is a short one. Basically a continuation of Chapter Two, but that'd be way too long if I included this. So, here it is, Chapter Three. Also, I apologize in advance if any information about Vietnam/drafting in this time is wrong. I enjoy history, but I didn't study that for that long so I'm not a complete expert. I tried my best!_

* * *

Maura walked to her locker while Jane walked away to hers. "Hey," she called. Maura's hair swung again as she turned her head, and Jane smiled. "Come to the parking lot when you're done there. We can go to the Malt Shop!"

A surprised smile graced Maura's angelic face, and she nodded.

Since Casey had football practice, Jane walked with Maura to the Malt Shop and they bought milkshakes. "So," Jane began, "You said you were from Paris."

Maura nodded, eating the cherry from the top of her milkshake. She batted her eyes innocently at Jane.

_Damn._

"Were you born there?"

Maura giggled a bit. "Oh goodness, _no_, I wasn't. I was born here, but I move around a lot. And you?"

"Born and raised to an _All-American_ Boston family."

_Exactly, so why are you entranced by her, All-American, Jane!_

"That's sweet. I always wished I could have that, but I'm an only child."

They ended up talking for hours about Maura's life in Paris. In all honestly, Jane could listen to Maura talk about her boarding school and snobby friends with bagettes in the baskets of their bicycles for forever. After drinking two more shakes, Maura had to leave to study violin. Jane was _certainly_ interested in her.

As a friend.

_Totally._

But she had Casey._ Casey. _She loves him, that much is undeniable. But there's something about Maura as well._  
_

* * *

Casey came in to the Malt Shop just after Maura left, around 7:30pm and spotted Jane sitting alone. "Oh, _there_ you are, I've been lookin' all over. Listen, I've got something really important I have to talk to you about."

"Then...let's stay here."

Casey sat down in front of Jane, who was fiddling with her hands out of nervousness. He was still in his football jacket, and a bit sweaty from practice. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Then he handed it to Jane.

"Case, this isn't...wh-what is _this_?"

He avoided her gaze, leaning his chin on his balked-up hand.

Jane opened it up, and read the first half of it, confirming her worst fears.

**_You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States._**

Jane shook her head. "No, no this _can't_ be real. Case, you're going to Yale, how can you...?"

Casey sighed. "Janie, I _was_ going to go to Yale. But my father just came back from 'Nam. I need to help win this."

"_Sacrificing one more life isn't going to make a difference!_ Don't you see? Casey, please, I'm begging you, don't do this." Tears welled in Jane's eyes. People around her noticed the outburst when she raised her voice and began to cry.

"I was going to Yale; we were going to be apart anyway." He offered. "It's my duty, Janie. My father, and his father before him, they all fought for freedom."

"Going to Yale and going to war _aren't_ the same thing, Casey. You could die over there."

She re-read the letter over and over again, realizing that he was to report to the drafting station the day after.

"I start training in a few weeks. I can see you then."

Jane's lower lip trembled and tears rolled silently down her face. "And _after_ that?"

"I'll see you when I get back. Promise." He leaned in front of her where she sat and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him tightly as he pulled away, not wanting him to be exposed to the horrors that he would soon face.


	4. The First Sleepover

_**A/N:** Thanks to those who have favourited/subscribed to my story. :3 maybe some of you could review? In any case, since it sorta needs a bit explaining, I figure I made Jane the cheerleader because in the fics I usually read she's always the ambiguous lesbian who's clearly an ambiguous lesbian. But, don't worry, kids, Rizzles will happen. Also, this chapter is a bit lengthy. I just wrote and wrote and I didn't stop until I realized it would be a fitting end to it._

* * *

The day Casey left for training, Jane hugged him tightly on the sidewalk before he left in the van.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

Her young brother Frankie, who was only 14 - a high school freshman - noticed her distress and invited himself in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed while she sobbed. She sat up, smiling as he offered her tissues, leaning on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Frankie."

"Are you gonna be okay, sis? I know this ain't easy, but you'll get through it. You always do."

"I'm just scared, Frankie. I mean, what if he _dies_?"

"Now you listen here." He said in his best authoritative voice. "I know Casey. We both do. I'm sure he'll just kick some ass in 'Nam and come back as a bonified American hero!"

Jane punched him in the ribs. "_Frankie!_ What if ma heard you? You _know_ we don't curse in this house."

That much was true, although outside of the Rizzoli home, the kids cursed to their heart's desires.

Frankie brought his hands up in defense. "Just gettin' my point across. Anyways," he patted her back. "It'll be alright. I promise."

When Frankie left her room, Jane called out, _"Don't you ever dare go into the army!"_

After Casey wrote Jane for a month, and she wrote him, she started to settle in to her routine of him not being there. He was almost done training, but it was taking longer than expected. He was set to visit the day before Halloween, just a little shy of three weeks. She was in good spirits, though. The first football game of the season was that day.

Maura was walking down the halls, dropping the large pile of textbooks not once, but _twice_, in front of Jane. She pouted adorably as she picked them up. That day, Maura looked especially radiant. Her hair was up in a way like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's, and she had a sweet look about her. She wore a pale turtleneck with tight pants and flat shoes. Never was one hair or piece of clothing out of place. Jane, naturally, was dressed in her varsity cheer uniform. A medium-length white skirt with a red and white sweater, her makeup all in place, her hair neatly in a bun.

Jane grabbed her pom-poms and circled around Maura, cheering. "Are, are, are you excited? _E-x-c-i-t-e-d_?" She cheered.

It was Friday, and most of the school had cleared out of the halls and on to the field to setup for the kickoff game of the football season. Jane took Maura by the hand and led her down the hallway out of the doors to the field. The sky was becoming dark, and it was time for the game to start. "Okay, I gotta go out on the field to start in a few minutes. Sit right here," Jane put her friend down on the first bleacher at the very corner, "and wait 'til the game is over. That okay, doll?"

Maura nodded silently. "Good luck," she said with a small smile. Jane nodded and headed out to the field.

For once in her life, Maura Isles felt accepted. And it was all thanks to Jane. She watched as the other girl paraded on to the field with an air of confidence and balance, leading the squad with finesse and smiling to the crowd. By the end, Maura found herself engrossed in the game and the cheering along with the crowd.

In the first game of the season, Jane's team, the South Boston Sharks, had won 26-14. When the game was over, Jane jogged over to Maura and hugged her tightly.

"We won!" She yelled excitedly, "We won!"

Maura smiled and leaned in to the hug as the crowd cleared out, high-fiving the football players. As Maura pulled away, Jane sighed. "I wish Casey could be here to see this."

"He'll be back soon." Maura stated with a hint of obviousness. "Until then, _I'll_ be here for you."

"Thanks. Say, wanna go to the Malt Shop for a late-night shake?"

Maura nodded vigorously. They linked arms and walked out from the field. Maura and Jane shared a sundae after the football game, the shop filled with people from their school celebrating.

* * *

"Has Casey written you?"

"Not since last week. But he's still in training." she took a bite of the sundae. "He'll be here before Halloween, then he deploys in November."

Maura shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Statistics say that -"

Jane waved her hands as to say 'no'. "Let's..._not_ talk about the war. Okay? If you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't mind. Say, we've both got that chemistry test next week. You want to come over on Tuesday and help me study?"

"Why don't we just go to your house now? The night is young, Miss Isles." Jane replied expressively, "Besides, I think I'll need more help studying than you will."

Maura tilted her head, smiling. "Jane, I'm sure that's not true. You have a very well-developed brain and I'm sure with a few stimulates you could easily multiply your intelligence."

Jane took a hearty spoonful of sundae and wiped her hands on a napkin. "I'd like to see that happen. C'mon, let's blow this joint."

The other girl furrowed her brow at Jane. "I'm sorry?"

"Blow this joint." Jane said, looking around awkwardly. "It means 'let's get out of here'."

"Oh! Of course."

Jane drove her brother Tommy's Buick to Maura's house, which was on the opposite side of town. Maura lived in Beacon Hill - typical hoity toit neighbourhood - and had one of the biggest houses on the block. Maura directed Jane to follow her and she happily obliged. After opening the door, Maura gave Jane the tour of the large home.

"_Jeez_. This place is far out." Jane regarded, standing in the foyer. She felt less-than, standing in Maura's house, with the large staircase and beautiful lighting, and the seemingly expensive paintings that hung along the halls.

Jane followed Maura through the hallway and to the kitchen. She offered her a Coca-Cola, but Jane declined.

"I hope I don't have to impress your parents. I'm not really all that jazz anyhow."

"Don't be silly, Jane." Maura shrugged. "They would love you. Besides, they're out of town until Thursday."

"Groovy. So you've got the whole house to yourself. What are you gonna do, throw a bunch of wild parties?" Jane jumped up on the counter and swung her legs back and forth. Maura leaned against the counter, gingerly sipping a glass of Coca-Cola.

"Jane, you know I would much rather do something productive than throw a party for a bunch of hippies."

"_Whoa_! Easy on the hippies, they're just...well, hip."

Maura laughed, then cleared her throat. "All of my studying material is in my room. Shall we?" She gestured to the staircase.

Jane nodded, hopping down from the counter. She nervously fiddled with her hands, following Maura up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't know why she was nervous, really; Maura was a friend, that's _it_.

_She hoped._

As they walked up the stairs, Jane couldn't help but stare at the curve of Maura's hips as she sauntered ahead of her. When they reached her bedroom, Jane noticed that it was actually an ensuite. The adjacent bathroom was arguably larger than Jane's entire bedroom. Maura walked in there, kicked off her flat shoes and began taking out the clips and bobby pins from her hair.

She shook it out and watched as her hair cascaded around her shoulders. "Jane?" She called. Jane sat on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, biting one of her nails.

"Yeah?"

"Be a darling and fetch me my backpack. I think it's down at the end of the hall by the master bedroom." Maura replied, brushing her teeth.

"Sure thing." Jane nodded, watching as she walked to the hall and grabbed the pink backpack that sat on the ground. When she picked it up, something tumbled out.

_Was that...is that a diary?_

Jane picked it back up and quickly brought the backpack to Maura, sure that if she wanted to talk, she would. She shuffled back to her bedroom, her bun now a low ponytail, the sleeves of her varsity sweater rolled up. Jane plopped down on Maura's bed, crossing her legs and eagerly waiting for the blonde to be done.

Maura returned from the bathroom in her pajamas - blue polka-dotted short shorts and a long shirt - brushing out her hair.

"So, shall we get started?" Maura asked, setting down her brush. She pressed her knees against her chest.

Jane nodded, pushing the backpack over to Maura. She pulled out her chemistry textbook and handed her notebook to Jane, reading aloud. Jane sighed, scanning through Maura's notes.

_Though she was truly more focused on how Maura looked in her little number._

After about two hours of talking, reviewing, and quizzing, Maura had fallen asleep, curled up against Jane. Taking her window of opportunity, Jane gazed at the slumbering woman beside her, with no risk of being caught.

Unexpectedly, Maura's eyes cracked open in a sleepy haze. "You were _staring_."

_"What?"_ Jane offered weakly, "N-no I wasn't. I was, uh, just ... Your hair is really nice."

Maura pursed her lips, nodding (but not convinced.) She looked at the clock at her bedside table that read 11:49. "Oh, Jane it's very late. Are you going to stay?"

Jane nodded, shifting at the tension she felt. "Yeah. I'll stay."


	5. It Won't Be Long

_**A/N:** All of my chapters in this story are relatively short, I realize. I guess it's because I just want to get each point across so the story can eventually go where I want it to._

* * *

Jane drove her brother Tommy's Buick across town to where she lived in Boston in the early hours of the morning. She left Maura, who was still asleep in bed, when she left.

When she opened the door to her large, loud house, the first thing she received was not a, "Hi, how are you?" nor a, "How was the game?" It was the shrill voice of her hardcore Italian mother.

"Jane _Clementine_ Rizzoli! Where have you been? You know I worry!"

Jane set her bag, filled with pom-poms and her other cheer outfit, down on the floor at the door. She groaned loudly at the use of her middle name. "Ma-"

Angela Rizzoli held a finger in the air. "_No!_ No excuses. Next time, you call. If I don't know where you are, how am I supposed to tame my worries?"

Angela's eyes became watery and Jane knew what was coming next.

"Ma, don't cry, _please_." Jane pleaded. "I was studying after the game and I lost track of time."

"Ange, you know Janie would never do anything to upset you. Well, not on purpose." Frank Sr. always came to Jane's aide.

"Thank you, daddy." She kissed Angela on the cheek and headed upstairs to change.

"Jane, we are _not_ done talking!"

Jane shut the door to her room, quickly grabbing a loose sweater and a pair of pants, slipping into them, discarding her dirtied cheerleader outfit.

* * *

"Where were you, anyways?" Angela called from the bottom of the staircase.

"I was with that girl I told you about, Maura. We were studying for chemistry." She called back. "She's pretty hip." When she opened the door, Tommy stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"You were with Maura last night." He leaned in, whispering, _"You cop a feel?"_

Jane's mouth hung open and she shoved him out of her way. _"Tommy!"_

Angela heard Jane yell and asked, "What did he say?"

Jane walked past him, glaring and headed down the stairs. "Nothing, ma. It was nothing.

"Are we ever going to meet this lovely young lady that you're spending so much time with?" Angela questioned.

Jane shrugged as she walked to the kitchen. "Donno. We're real busy."

"Ange, come on." Frank called from the living room, glancing back at the tv. His favourite thing to watch, college football, was on. "Give the girl a break. I'm sure we'll meet her friends soon enough. If she's studying hard, let it be. I'd expect nothing less from my daughter."

Jane smiled as her father walked in to the kitchen, kissing her head while Jane made a sandwich. She grabbed nearly every condiment the fridge had to offer and pieced together a sandwich with bologna, mustard, ketchup, and salami. Sure, it wasn't glamorous, but it was food.

Angela came in with an envelope in hand, giving it to Jane. "I almost forgot, this came for you."

_The address was from a military base in Idaho._

Jane nearly fell over but she snatched the letter out of her mother's hand, stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, and nearly sprinted up the stairs.

"That's not very lady-like!" Angela called out, clearly joking.

* * *

Jane jumped on her bed and tore open the letter with the letter opener that sat on her nightstand.

_Dear Jane,_

_As it turns out, I'll be arriving home earlier than expected. They're sending my platoon to Vietnam at the beginning of November, so I should be home next Saturday. I wish I could spend Christmas home, with you and my family, but I'll be out before Halloween. I hope you missed me as much as I missed you._

_Much love,_

_Casey_

Jane fell back on her bed, hugging the letter and screaming with excitement. She grabbed the phone with shaky hands and called Maura.

"Hello?"

"Maura, it's me."

"Jane? Oh, hi. What is it? You sound like your head is going to explode. Which is a physical impossibility, but-"

"_He's coming home_, Maura! Casey is gonna be back next weekend."

On the end of the other line, Maura sat up from her bed and smiled, running a hand through her hair. "That's _rad_!" She paused. "Did I use that correctly?"

Jane laughed. "Yeah, you did. I'm so excited, Maura! Casey is finally coming home."

Maura was tempted to mention that he was going to have to leave for Vietnam after he saw her, but she held her tongue. For the first time in nearly a month, her friend wasn't depressed or angry when mentioning Casey. (Only angry because she didn't want him to leave.) Besides relief for her friend, Maura felt something else settle in her.

Maura hung up after talking to Jane for bit and thought, _**Rage?** No. **Disappointment?** Also no, but close. **Jealousy?**_

Maura realized then and there that she was jealous of Casey, which worried her. _"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."_ She said to herself.


	6. Back in Town

_**A/N:** Another short one. IT'S GETTING TO WHERE I WANT IT TO GO, I SWEAR. I'm only uploading them super-quick because I'm getting really confused and getting everything mixed up. Thanks for reading! :3  
_

* * *

The day Casey came home, the season was beginning to fade from the bright warmth of summer to the windy dampness of the fall. It was mid-October, now very close to Halloween. Jane's home was decorated with the usual run of the mill lights, spooky decorations, and cheesy lawn ornaments. It was just a little over a week away.

Jane sat on her front porch, occasionally standing up to nervously pace around, adjust her makeup (a hint of lip gloss and some mascara) and smooth down her outfit. She wanted to look good - not that she didn't always look good, but she wanted to look special.

She opted for a simple red plaid dress that graciously showed off her the figure of her hips. At noon on that Saturday, Casey pulled up in a large military vehicle with other soldiers-to-be sitting in the back. When Jane ran up to hug him, she was met by a choir of hoots, hollers, and whistles.

Jane hugged Casey tightly, noticing that he had actually grown since she last saw him. His forearms and chest were a lot larger, muscle-wise. Casey's hand drifted to Jane's waist as they walked in to her house.

_She finally felt safe again._

Frank Sr. greeted Casey with an air of wonder, while Angela went on about how happy he had made her _"Janie."_ They all sat down for dinner. Frank at one end, Angela at the other, and Tommy and Frankie parallel to Jane and Casey. They joined hands in prayer for Casey when he deployed - because they were, of course, the all-American family - and then ate a hearty meal of Angela's best roast beef.

"I tell you, our Jane sure did miss you, Casey. Say, where are you going, anyhow?"

Frank tried to make small-talk with Casey as Jane and Angela wound around them, taking care of the dishes.

"All I know is that tomorrow night, I leave again for Idaho. After that, I report to my station in 'Nam when I get there."

Frank smiled and shook his head. "I'm glad my Janie is with you. A stand-up guy, our own American hero!"

Jane started on the dishes when Angela left the kitchen. She heard Frank say "American hero!" And couldn't help but roll her eyes. She loved Casey, but didn't love the fact that he was risking his life _'for his country.'_ She was beginning to think that this entire war was just a joke and Americans were risking their lives for nothing. Jane was painfully aware of what happened to Casey's father, Jason. He was sent home after spending a year in Vietnam with an honourable discharge after he was nearly killed, and almost lost his hands.

After small talk and dessert, Casey left to go visit his family, and Jane went with him. He was still in his uniform, the boots, the forest-green outfit, and Jane thought it was all a bit strange.

Regardless, she walked to his home, greeting his mother and young sister with smiles and hugs.

His father, Jason was sleeping, still. Casey had only seen him for no more than a week, since he came home and then Casey had left. Jane was familiar with Casey's family - besides his father, Jason, there was also his mother, Theresa, and his 11-year-old sister, Penny.

They treated Jane like she was family. She had known them since childhood, so that was also an advantage. She didn't have to impress them_ (much.)_

It was nearly 10pm when Jane was done and exhausted from her day. She couldn't imagine how Casey felt. He fell asleep on his couch, so she left quietly, kissing Theresa on the cheek and hugging young Penny.

While Jane was walking home, she walked by a tv store that others were gathered around. The local news channel was filming at Boston Central University after a wave of Anti-Vietnam protests had broken out and people were reportedly getting injured. The adults that were gathered around Jane shook their heads.

_"Radicals."_

They smoothed down their business suits, slipping on their fedoras and walking away with their wives.

They all nodded politely as they passed her. Jane saw the same thing that they were, only differently. The news had her hypnotized. Jane saw the black and white film of people marching down the streets, holding up signs that read _"Make love, not war."_ She didn't see the protesters as **"radical,"** but rather **"rational."**

Then and there, Jane thought, _I might like that._


	7. Trick or Treat

_**A/N:** I am crankin' dis shit out. I'm really not sure how many chapters this story will be. So far, I've eleven written (well, in progress) - to be published soon. Though I really should focus on homework. Ah, well, can't stop won't stop._

* * *

When Jane met Maura's parents for the first time, it was Halloween. She came to Maura's house at 7:00pm, hoping to get an early start at Trick-or-Treating. Jane was in her cheerleading outfit (_she just wanted candy, nothing more. Besides, who would notice?_) When Maura opened the door, Jane thought she would pass out. She was dressed in a short white dress with matching white heels, pretending to be Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch. Her hair wasn't bottle-blonde like Marilyn's, but it was done like hers, and she had everything down to the red lipstick.

Maura twirled around in her doorway. "How do I look?"

Jane realized just how exposed Maura's back was, the dress swooping down and exposing most of her back in a curve. Jane bit her lip ferociously, trying not to groan out loud. "You look..._wow_, you look amazing."

Maura grasped Jane's hand gently and led her in. "Come in, come in, my parents wantto meet you!"

_"They do?"_ Jane questioned. She shut the door behind her with her foot, her left hand grasping her pom-poms and her other grasping Maura. She led them to the other end of the house (literally the other end, that house was one damn mansion) where her parents sat in a study, reading and contentedly drinking tea and coffee.

"Darling!" Constance beamed, looking at her daughter, "I knew that look would be good for you. Charles, doesn't she look amazing?"

Maura's father, Charles, nodded, smiling sweetly. "Quite."

"Mother," Maura nodded to her, then to her father, "daddy, this is Jane."

Constance stood from the fancy (_and likely very expensive_) leather chair and stood up, approaching Jane. She was nervous again, considering how much Maura had told her about her parents. They were high-end artists and philosophers or something that Jane couldn't remember, and she was just a kid from South Boston. Constance was tall (considering the heels), with an expressive face and shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a simple pencil skirt with a red sweater, much like Jackie Kennedy. "Jane," Constance began (_was that a British accent?_), shaking her slightly nervous hand, "It's lovely to finally meet you. From what I've heard you've been very kind to our daughter. We really appreciate it. I'm sorry we couldn't meet you sooner, but we're just _so_ busy. You know, art galleries, university speakings, _all that jazz_. Charles?"

Charles had stood up from his chair. He was a handsome man, just as Jane had expected. He was tall, probably 6'1", with a stone-edged face but a warm expression. His hair was slicked back, his cardigan all buttoned up and his slacks finely pressed. He resembled an older Humphrey Bogart, Jane thought.

"I would like to thank you personally for being so kind to my darling Maura. Our jobs require us to move around frequently and as a result, Maura never has friends for long."

Jane shook the man's hand, glancing at Maura, who now seemed uncomfortable at the mention of friends - or rather lack thereof. "It's not a problem, sir. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe we were going to go trick or treating. Weren't we, Maura?"

Maura nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll get my things."

"It was lovely meeting you." Jane said, nodding. "I would love to talk, but I would thoroughly enjoy eating some candy right now." Jane did a half-curtsey (awkwardly) and escorted Maura out of the room. They walked all across Boston, noticing that people didn't mind that they were high school seniors and still Trick-or-Treating. Jane was ahead of Maura by six houses, but luckily Maura hadn't worn those heels she had on earlier.

By the end of the night, Jane and Maura collectively had about four pillowcases full of candy between them. It was nearly midnight before they arrived back at Maura's house. Jane had eaten most of the Twizzlers from hers and Maura's bags while Maura was content to eat bubble gum and make bubbles to show off to Jane. Constance and Charles were asleep in their room when they got home. They sat in the living room, talking, and trading candy.

"Thank you for tonight, Jane."

Jane shrugged, her mouth full of small chocolates. "No 'big, really. I had a blast."

Maura sighed. "Jane, I have a confession to make."

Jane regarded her slightly suspiciously. "Okay..."

"You're probably the only good friend I've really ever had. When my father mentioned earlier about moving around - which is true - I felt a little uncomfortable because he's right. As you may have noticed, I'm not as, how do you say it, _'hip'_, as everyone else. But I-"

"Maura," Jane shoved a Twizzler in her face, "It's not a biggie. I like you. Sure, you may know every fact about JFK and history and all that stuff I don't understand, but you mean well. I _know_ you do. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Smiling, Maura said, "Awe, Jane."

_"Besides, you're a fox."_

The last part slipped out involuntarily. Jane was picking through her candy but she stopped when she said that, keeping her head down, pretending to focus on her candy. Now, Maura may have been left out of social interactions frequently, but she knew what the term _"fox"_ meant when it came to describing a woman.

Maura looked at her in mock accusation. "A _fox_, Jane?"

Jane nodded. "_Fab_. I meant to say 'You're fab.' Not that you aren't a fox but uh, you get what I'm saying."

Maura pursed her lips, deciding not to drown Jane in an awkward situation again like before. Luckily, the news came on and their attention turned to that instead.

_"News of more protests breaking out across major cities like Boston, New York, Chicago, and Detroit have broken out. Most of them are radical young college students protesting against the Vietnam War."_

Pictures just like Jane had seen a while before came up on the screen. People having peaceful protests and rallies to go against the violence happening in Vietnam appealed to her even more. Maura noticed her interest, placing a hand on her knee and scooting across her couch. "Jane?"

Jane turned her attention from the television and back to Maura. "Yeah?"

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Jane pointed to the television screen, now showing the police using riot shields to keep order. "That. All of this. It's insanity, Maura, and it _has_ to stop."

Maura furrowed her brow and sighed. "I agree, but...what are you going to do?"

Jane bit her bottom lip, mumbling, "I can't go to war, but I guess I can protest."


	8. Bully For You

_**A/N:** I'm basically writing a novel here. My brain won't shut up help._

* * *

Maura didn't mention the talk her and Jane had about the protesting. Instead, she focused on the play they were to perform in drama class. Maura, had, in fact, gotten the part of Sabrina Fairchild. Much to Jane's dismay, the part of David Larrabee had gone to a guy named Joey Grant - a friend of Jane's, but sometimes, a real jackass. Jane had been given the part of Elizabeth, David Larrabee's rich bride-to-be. Most of drama class was spent rehearsing lines and doing run-throughs. The crisp chill of winter had now hit Boston like a hurricane. It was the beginning of November, no longer warm and fresh autumn. Jane grabbed her coat from her locker when the day was done, waiting for Maura. Football season was coming to an end, but there was still two more games left in the season.

Jane didn't wear her cheer uniform as much anymore, Maura had noticed. Though she still had a sunny exterior and many friends on the off-season. Both Maura and Jane glanced at each other from time to time, whether it was in science class, in the halls, or at the football games Maura had attended just to cheer Jane on. _(She had argued with herself that she loved her new school and wanted to be supportive of her team, but even she didn't believe that.)_

Though Maura felt close to Jane as a _friend_, she knew there was something more that she wanted to explore. She'd felt the same when she lived in Paris, and went to the all-girl's boarding school, _Saint Mary-Magdalene l'ecole pour les filles. _The girl she shared a room with, Dianna, was never one for discretion, and needless to say, she had a _very_ exploratory time in Paris. Jane was the only American girl who had wooed her the way the Parisian ones had. That made her _very_ special._  
_

* * *

Occasionally at school, Maura did face the odd mean girl. Being so intelligent had a downfall, though; while teachers and other equally intelligent peers (_and the exception of Jane, the one girl who understood her_) were fine with her answering every question correctly, those who had their chances sniped by Maura were not very receptive. At the end of the day, two of Jane's fellow cheerleaders and girls from her science class, Linda and Sandy, confronted Maura at her locker. Linda and Sandy were both thin, tall, and wore high-heels with dresses and tight pants. Linda had bottle-blonde hair, while Sandy had dark brown hair - one of the only differences. On-season, the girls were sweet and cheery, hanging out with the football stars. Off-season, they were the type who ratted their hair and smoked cigarettes in the bathroom.

"You, _poindexter_." Linda said, pushing on Maura's shoulder. Maura turned sharply and noticed the two girls standing in front of her. Jane watched from down the hall at her locker, not sure how far that would go.

"I'm sorry?"

"You! Poindexter-the-Know-It-All. Think you're better than us?" Sandy stepped forward, crowding Maura's personal space. She spoke with a thick Bostonian accent, so it came out sounding more like, _"Yew! Poin-dexta-tha-know-it-awl! Think ya betta than us?"_

"No, I don't believe I do." Maura said, casting them confused looks. "What is this about?"

"_Always_ got the answers, huh? Seems like you don't right now. You know my ma smacks the back 'a my head 'cause I ain't doing well in science. That's _your_ fault, missy." Linda cut in, furiously chewing a large wad of bubble gum.

Maura asked incredulously, "Why is that _my_ fault? It seems to me like it would be beneficial to your grades and health if you didn't cut class to smoke cigarettes."

Jane slammed her locker shut and walked down the hall. She could hear snippets of their conversation and knew Maura would say something bad. "Lin, Sand," she knew them well enough to call them by their nicknames. "Get outta here."

_"Janie Rizzoli,"_ she said with a fake sweetness, "you defendin' _Poindexter_ here?" Linda's Bostonian accent wasn't as bad as Sandy's, but it still made Maura want to laugh out loud.

Jane walked with a confident swagger, as always. Jane had buttoned up her blue peacoat, her pants tucked in to her high boots, her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, in fact, _I am_."

"Why would you do that? She ain't _nothin_' to no _one_."

_That's what she thinks._

Jane sighed, glaring at Linda. "If you both don't leave her alone, I'm gonna piece you one in the side of the head." She balled up her fists and tried to keep her anger at bay. She was never good dealing with bullies. Especially girl bullies, because they don't always _physically_ get to you; they _verbally_ get to you.

Linda rolled her eyes, chewing her gum loudly again. Maura scowled subtly. "Fine, Janie, whatever you say. But next time, maybe Poindexter here," she punctuated _'Poindexter'_ especially well by punching the locker right by Maura's head - causing the girl to squeak slightly and jump - "won't be lucky to have you around."

Sandy waved and said, "Toodaloo, Poindexter."

Maura's bottom lip quivered a bit while she grabbed her things. Jane grasped her forearm. "Maur, you okay?"

She smiled slightly at the nickname. "I've never...really encountered people like that before. Bullies. They didn't have them where I'm from. The faculty made very sure of that."

Jane shrugged, grabbing half of Maura's book load from her struggling arms. "Yeah, well, you get used to 'em. They're just _flakes_ anyhow."

Maura smiled affectionately at Jane. _I've never had a nickname before._

Jane swung her hips against the door and opened the latch, stepping out into the biting wind. Her wild hair immediately went everywhere. Maura liked that about her. "Study tomorrow? I think we should run lines, you being the lead and all."

_"It's a date."_


	9. Sabrina Fair

_**A/N:** Had to do this. I know it's a bit lame. Not sorry. 'Sabrina Fair' is written by Samuel A. Taylor, and adapted for the screen by Samuel A. Taylor, Billy Wilder, and Ernest Lehman. 'Sabrina' is owned by Paramount Pictures and Mr. Taylor/Mr. Wilder, no copyright infringement intended. Therefore, I do not own 'Sabrina', stage and/or film adaptations. I'm just borrowing it. Another thing, if you're reading this and have not seen Sabrina (1954, starring Audrey Hepburn, Humphrey Bogart, and William Holden) I suggest that you find a link somewhere or go to your local video store and search for a copy. It's lovely ok. Alright that's all, enjoy this chapter. Read/Review!_

* * *

For several days, Jane had visited Maura's house to run lines with her for _Sabrina Fair_. They had been friends now a few months, and Jane was enjoying Maura's company. After Casey left, besides Barry, Maura was the only really good friend she had. Though in the play, Jane didn't have that many parts, but she'd rather Maura practice with her than Joey Grant. He was a good guy and all, but Jane still thought he was a jackass. Admittedly, Jane was jealous that he got the part. She had talked to Ms. Rollins about wanting it, but Ms. Rollins had said,

_"Jane, believe me, I would love to have you playing a man, but...I just don't think it'd be good for the play. I mean, you think the principal would like that? What if he saw this? I could get fired. I'm sorry, Jane."_

Jane shook her head, thinking back to that. She followed Maura up her grand staircase with a bowl of ice cream. Her parents were gone again, returning the week after. Still, Jane was stuck with the part of Elizabeth, the semi-jealous wife-to-be of the main man in the play, David Larrabee. Since Maura had been warped her young mind by seeing Audrey Hepburn play Sabrina Fairchild, she decided it would be best to try and speak like her. Her voice somehow became breathier than it already was when she spoke in character. Jane read everyone else's parts while Maura read Sabrina's.

"Now, we've done a read-through, do you think we should act everything out?"

Jane was hearing Maura talk, but she wasn't really listening. She was too focused now on acting out the scenes with Maura. One scene in particular caught her attention, and Jane was re-reading it over and over again. _"Jane?"_

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening to me?" Maura asked, pacing back and forth. Jane sat on her bed, sighing.

"Okay, sure, that sounds rad. Let's act it out."

Jane and Maura acted out mostly every scene (because Maura was Sabrina and she was the titular character) out of the script for about three hours that day. It was evening now. Maura's parents were once again, out of town - this time in New York to meet at a gala with a promising young group of models, artists, and singers. Jane sat on the edge of Maura's bed as they conversed, discussing the play. Jane was reading the scene descriptions, and she knew the fated scene that was coming up.

_The kiss between David Larrabee (played by her) and Sabrina Fairchild (Maura)_

Maura pulled Jane off the edge of her bed. "You've gotta get in the groove, Jane." she said.

Jane joked, "_Really_, Maura? I'm plenty 'in the groove', believe me." They stood in front of each other in the centre of her bedroom, Jane reading the description of the scene to set it.

_"Exterior. Linus has just dropped Sabrina off from their date. David is waiting for them when Sabrina and Linus exit David's towncar. They stand outside of the garage and wait for Linus to exit. When he does, and begins to walk toward his home, David smiles and turns to Sabrina, who now seems uneasy about the situation."_

Jane cleared her throat. _"He's a little on the dull side, isn't he? But you can't help liking him."_

Maura stood in front of Jane, saying quietly, _"Kiss me, David."_

_"Love to, Sabrina."_ Jane whispered. She grasped Maura's shoulders and pretended to kiss her, stopping in the middle between them, backing up, and continuing to read.

"Sabrina and David share a kiss, then proceed to - "

"Jane." Maura scolded.

_"What?"_

"Kiss me."

Jane was visually startled, dropping the script from in front of her face and keeping it at her sides. _"Excuse me?"_

"I have to be _thoroughly_ prepared for this!" Maura whined. "It's my first big play, Jane. I've never done a big production. So, come on, kiss me."

Jane's mouth was slightly open, surprised at Maura's bluntness. "You tell _anyone_ about this," she began in a low voice, "And I will make your life a living hell."

Eyebrows raised, she nodded. "Deal." Maura smiled brightly and stuck out her hand for Jane to shake. She shook it. "Now, from the top."

"Alright," Jane cleared her throat once again. _"He's a little on the dull side, isn't he? But you can't help liking him."_

Once again, Maura looked up at Jane with her big doe eyes and said quietly, _"Kiss me, David."_

_"Love to, Sabrina."_ Jane gently brought her hands up to Maura's shoulders and gently kissed her. It wasn't ferocious, it wasn't impatient, it was just a simple kiss.

But something clicked inside of Jane the minute she felt those soft lips against hers.

Her hands wrapped around Maura's waist, bringing her closer, while Maura's hands wound around her neck. Jane dropped her script, not even registering the shuffle of papers. Luckily, Maura was kissing back with just as much effort as she was. She pushed Maura backward until the insides of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she stumbled. The brought Jane back to reality and out of her trance. Maura was certain she would've fallen if Jane's hands weren't still possessively grasping her hips. She pulled Maura forward and backed away, taking her hands off.

"I should go." Jane whispered.

"You don't have to -"

"I do. I can't really control..." Jane's sentence drifted off. She grabbed her things and rushed out of the house. "See you at school."

Maura groaned when Jane left and fell back on to her bed, wondering if this meant her and Jane were no longer friends.

"Friends kiss, don't they?" she wondered aloud. She thought back to how aggressive Jane was. _"Okay, perhaps not."_


	10. I Fought the War, But the War Won

_**A/N:** This one is really long. (That's what she said - not sorry) I was debating splitting it up into to chapters, but for continuity's sake, I just decided to keep it like this._

* * *

November faded to December, and the snow was now falling like clockwork every few hours. Once in a while, Jane would visit Maura but they weren't talking as much as before. Not since they kissed at Maura's. Jane still stared at Maura in the hall when she was sure Maura didn't notice it, but Maura definitely did. In spite of Casey (who wrote Jane letters every week), Jane was still hypnotized by the swing of Maura's high ponytails, the curve of her hips, the dimples that appeared when she laughed.

The streets of Boston had become icier over the few weeks that had passed. Christmas was approaching quickly. Jane had to dress for the weather now. She ditched the pep rally skirts and dressed in tight pants, boots, and sweaters, usually still trying to look classy enough. Being the good daughter she was, Jane decided to buy gifts with her allowance money for Casey's family. She bought Penny a new Barbie doll, his father Jason a pitching glove (_that man sure loved baseball_), and his mother Theresa a hat like the one Jackie Kennedy favoured. As she walked through the mall, she saw Maura standing outside of an expensive dress store holding several large bags and eating a large scone. She tucked her hands in her pockets and buttoned up her jacket, ready to head outside, but not before she talked to Maura.

"Jane, hi!" She said cheerily. She looked around the mall, gesturing to the large Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the mall. "Isn't it lovely? Oh, I just adore this time of year."

Jane smiled at the girl. "Listen, uh, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I just had to sort a few things out." That was a bit of a lie. Jane was thinking about Maura the entire time; there were no sorting of feelings had.

_Maura looked perfect,_ Jane noticed. Despite the weather, she was wearing a red dress that clinched at the waist with a small thin belt and had medium-length sleeves. Over top she wore a green jacket with red gloves, reflecting her clear holiday cheer. "It's alright, Jane. Now, tell me, would you like to join my family on Christmas Eve for dinner?"

Maura raised her eyebrows in hope and Jane knew she couldn't say no. Jane had no specific familial obligations on Christmas Eve, so she thought about it and quickly answered, "Of course."

"That's wonderful!" Maura said. She hugged Jane and began walking out. "The dinner will be at six, and then afterward we'll be watching a few Christmas movies, you can pick. My parents will be _very_ happy to see you again."

Jane smiled as she stepped out into the cold winter, Maura at her side. Jane got in to her brother's Buick, offering Maura a ride home as the bus she took beforehand was now fifteen minutes late.

* * *

The drive to Beacon Hill was relatively quiet. Maura hummed along to the tunes on the radio while Jane focused on the road. She realized that Christmas was only two weeks away. Her school began Christmas break on December 17, giving her plenty of time to deck some halls and trim trees.

The day after Maura and Jane saw each other at the mall was a Wednesday. School was scheduled to release, now, in five days. Each day, Maura seemed to have a holiday cheer around her. She truly did enjoy the holiday season.

When school was finally out for Christmas break, everyone, including Jane, rushed out of the school and out to the field for a snowball fight. It was a tradition of sorts, one Maura was not familiar with. She put nearly every book from her locker in to her now oversized backpack, sure to be sealed from the harsh weather.

Jane knew Maura would take longer clearing out her locker, so she waited by the outer hall doors for ten minutes. Nearly everyone aside from a few freshmen had cleared the field. When Maura stepped out of the school, Jane threw two snowballs at her - one hit her chest, the other, the side of her head. Maura stood there in shock, watching Jane sprint away.

"_Jane_! Now you surely deserve what ever I plan to get you back with."

"Get me back right now." Jane replied, holding her arms out. _"If you can catch me."_

Jane was a quarter length of the football field away from Maura, but to her surprise, she caught up quickly. She scooped up a handful of snow (not bothering to form a snowball) and dropped in Jane's face. Just as she went to run, Jane grabbed her hips, yanked her backward, and ended up slipping on a patch of ice.

They both laughed.

Jane sighed, shaking her hair out to get rid if the snow. "Tell me something."

Maura, slightly out of breath, was standing up now, towering over Jane. She put her hand out to help the other up. "Sure."

"When we kissed," Jane said slowly, "was it for the play or another reason?" She waited for Maura to respond, who was currently glancing at Jane and wiping off snow from her trenchcoat.

Maura giggled a bit, walking ahead as if Jane were never there. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Wha - oh, you _fox_." Jane whispered.

* * *

The first week of Christmas break was relatively boring. Jane went to the mall with Angela, getting gifts for Frank Sr., Tommy, and Frankie. She also got a gift for Maura - but that was a surprise. In the meantime, Jane sat in the living room (_kicking everyone else out_) so she could wrap everyone's respective presents.

When she was done, she had to work on wrapping Maura's. Jane walked up to her room, wrapping paper, scissors, and tape in hand. Maura's gift was more sentimental than anything; sure, it was a bit pricey, but Jane didn't mind. She smiled, content with her job.

At the Isles residence, everything was generally perfect on the holidays. The house was decorated, the family was loving, and the meal was extravagant. Maura was making a mental checklist of everything that should have been done for Jane's arrival at dinner. Christmas was the day after and there was no more time to waste. Jane was expected at Maura's house in two hours, so she figured she would stop by and drop off the gifts for Casey's family.

Jane was certainly in good spirits now.

The wind and snow where at bay, but Jane buttoned up her blue peacoat all the way to the top, hugging the wrapped presents closer to her chest. It wasn't freezing, but it was still cold enough that she didn't favour being outside. She turned the corner on to Casey's street, the snow crunching beneath her feet.

His house was fifth on the block, easy to see. A military van was parked outside. Jane's stomach did a flip-flop. Two men came out, one holding a folded American flag, the other walking beside him, holding a letter. They knocked on Casey's house and Jane walked quicker, thre presents falling from her hands. Theresa answered and they said something, then saluted her.

_No no no no no no no this isn't real._

Theresa dropped to her knees as Casey's father and sister rushed to her side. She clutched the flag tightly at her chest, sobbing. Jane dropped all the presents by the second house and sprinted to the house. She jolted past the two men in uniform, skipping the front steps and kneeling by Theresa.

"Ms. Jones, it's _not_..." Jane whispered.

Penny didn't understand what had happened, but there was a bonding silence between the three people there. Jane cried silently, holding an unstable Theresa. She handed Jane the envelope that contained a letter and Casey's small belongings. Inside the envelope were his dog tags - they were partially singed. Jane felt sick to her stomach, but read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Jones,_

_We regret to inform you that Officer Casey Jones has passed away in action. He died honourably, defending his platoon against enemy soldiers. For this he will be posthumously rewarded with a Purple Heart for bravery._

_Sgt Major Wendell Curtis_

_United States Armed Forces_

_Washington, D.C._

* * *

_She needed Maura._

Not trusting herself to drive, she walked from Casey's house to Maura's in Beacon Hill. It took just a little over an hour. She knocked on Maura's door and waited for her to answer. Maura swung open the door, her bright smile fading as she saw Jane's tear stained cheeks and her wet hair, drenched from the heavy snowfall.

"Jane, what's...what is it?"

Without saying a word, Jane practically fell into Maura's arms and pulled her in for a hug. _"He's dead,"_ Jane said shakily, "_Casey_, he's..."

Constance came in, holding a tray of tea. "Jane? Maura, darling, what is it?" Though they had only met once, she could see when someone was in peril. This _definitely_ counted.

Maura pulled away, grasping Jane's hand. "Jane and I need to talk, mother. We may miss dinner."

Constance nodded. "Of course. We'll have it later Take your time."

Jane and Maura laid side by side on her bed. Maura silently sat there, handing her tissues every so often. For the first time in nearly another hour, Jane spoke without breaking out into tears.

"Casey meant a lot to me." Jane began, grabbing another tissue, "I've known him since I was _kid_. He was my first boyfriend, the first guy I ever danced with, the first guy I..._y'know_..."

Maura cut in, "Oh, the first guy you engaged in sexual activity with?"

Jane laughed, wiping away her tears. "Yes. But _don't_ tell my parents that."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I _knew_ something was wrong. He stopped writing two weeks ago. I figured he was just busy, but I know how many people die over there. I told him not to go," Jane stated sadly. "This war is gettin' hairy."

Maura sat up, patting the other woman's thigh. "Okay, enough talk. Let's have a nice dinner. That'll take your mind off of it, okay? Then when you think you need to cry, I'll be here. Sounds copacetic, right?"

Jane nodded, following Maura's lead and walking down the stairs.


	11. New Year's Eve

_**A/N:** Super-big thanks to everyone who's subscribed/favourited to the story and reviewed it. :3 And thanks to Simahoyo for giving me tips on how to make this story seem more authentic. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, I know I'm not really that good at writing the lingo, but I'm sure I'll get it down. Eventually.  
_

* * *

Christmas break ended a week after New Year's. Jane was adjusting to life without Casey relatively easily. A few days after Christmas, she attended Casey's funeral. She didn't cry, though; her time was mostly spent consoling Theresa and Penny. Casey's father, however, stood tall and proud that his son died and American hero.

When it was New Year's, it was time for the Isles' annual New Year's Eve party that Constance and Charles threw, regardless of location. Maura spent New Year's Day decorating her home, stringing lights and a (subtle amount) of mistletoes around at the top of each doorway. The Christmas tree was still standing beside the staircase, cheerily lighting up the room.

Maura had invited Jane to the party, but she wasn't sure if the party was really Jane's _'thing.'_ Regardless, her parents were busy setting out several dishes of appetizers, hors d'oeuvres, and the main course of the evening, steak. They also set out their finest French wines for the guests.

_When it came to parties, the Isles did it right._

By 7pm, Maura's house was a bit loud and sort of crowded with her parent's friends: filmmakers, rising actors, artists, and socialites from Europe and North America. Hearing a knock at the door, Maura wove through a crowd of barely sober adults and opened it to her friend.

Jane figured it was a classy event, so she pinned her hair up in a less-distinguished beehive and opted for a red polka-dotted dress with a simple bow tied around the waist. When Maura swung the door open, she smiled immediately. Maura's hair was ratted at the back and had a thin headband across it. Her dress was, for some reason, simpler than what Jane had seen her in before. A pale blue skirt with white detailing at the edges and crisp white shirt with bow detailing. Charles and Constance walked up beside Maura, arm-in-arm, dressed particularly spiffy for the evening: Charles sported a simple black tuxedo (unconsciously fixing his bowtie every minute), while Constance wore a short-sleeved tight pink floral dress with a broach and matching set of diamond earrings.

"Lovely of you to come, Jane." Constance said over the crowd. "Make yourself at home!"

Maura gestured for Jane to follow her, weaving through the drunken adults (include Constance and Charles) and bringing Jane to the kitchen. Maura grabbed a corkscrew and worked on opening another bottle of wine. "Wine, Maura? Really?"

Maura shrugged nonchalantly. "Chardonnay."

Jane rolled her eyes, not bothering to get a glass. Maura insisted since it was a special occasion, her parents allowed her one glass. They joined the adults, who were too preoccupied to realize that dinner was ready. Jane helped herself to several (plates of) hors d'oeuvres and later followed Maura when she introduced her to her parent's hoity-toit friends. Jazz music played in the background and the house quieted down when people broke away and began to slow dance. Constance and Charles were, naturally, the ones to get it started; they were very good hosts. Jane and Maura headed to her bedroom. After all, there was still roughly three hours until midnight, and they didn't feel like dancing.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you've kissed girls before?" Jane shrieked, incredulous.

Maura sat in front of her vanity, legs crossed. "What?" She replied unabashedly. "That _can't_ come as a surprise, Jane. I went to an all girl's school. In _Europe_. If you haven't noticed, they're _quite_ ahead in the times."

_"Oh."_ Jane said dumbly. "Well, here in _America_, I'm taught that the average All-American girl is to have a boyfriend, have good grades, a fantastic group of friends, marry your male high school sweetheart, and raise a family."

"That is..."

"A bummer." Jane finished.

Maura thought for a second. "Well, I was going to say it's a precariously odd set of ideals, but I suppose _'bummer'_ works just as well."

Jane sighed. "I don't want that lifestyle. It's not for me."

"So...so, what are you going to do? Tell your _parents_?" Maura gasped.

Jane chuckled bitterly. "Are you _kidding_? They'd never understand. My Italian-Catholic mom would likely disown me if she found out about this. Forget about my dad. What about your parents?"

Maura smirked. "I believe they wouldn't mind _so_ much. It's not as if they want that particular life for me, but I can assume that they'd want to me to be happy." she sighed, hesitantly beginning. "There was a woman, in Paris. Her name was Amelie. She was a good friend of my parents and I knew her because I went to school with her daughter, Ingrid. Now Ingrid had two loving parents at one point. Somewhere along the lines, Amelie realized she didn't love Ingrid's father anymore. She fell in love with a woman, divorced her father. Now Ingrid splits her time between her father and her mother. Well...mothers."

_"And the point of this story is...?"_

"All I'm saying, Jane, is that it's very possible to fall out of love with someone. Gender _doesn't_ - and _shouldn't_ - play a role in who you find yourself to be in love with." Maura sipped her chardonnay and expressively waved her hands after she set it down. "You can love men, women, or both. It's nothing but a natural attraction."

She smiled at Jane and sighed. "You, my friend, are _way_ ahead of the times."

Shrugging, Maura replied sadly, "I speak from experience."

Maura pointed to the clock at Jane's side. "Jane, it's almost time!"

Jane nearly fell over, rushing out of the bedroom after Maura to the living room, where the party had gathered. It was 11:58pm. Maura and Jane gathered at the back at of the living room, not wanting to disturb the other guests. The countdown began.

* * *

"Do you know why kisses are shared on the first minute of each New Year?" Maura asked quietly over the crowd chanting, _"Thirty, twenty-nine..."_

"No," Jane quipped, "But I'm sure _you_ do."

Maura smiled and continued, giddy to share information. "The kiss is said to ensure that those affections and ties that we share with our loved ones - whether it's family, friends, or spouses - will continue throughout the next twelve months."

Maura paused. The final ten seconds.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

"Thus, you kiss at midnight, setting the stage for what people believe to be a good luck charm."

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

"Though it may have began in - "

_Two._

Jane groaned. "Oh, for _God's_ sake."

_One._

Maura welcomed the feeling of Jane pressed against her, her hand possessively at the small of her back. She smiled when Jane kissed her, sighing against her warm mouth. The room erupted in cheers and whistles for the beginning of a new year, people stumbling in to hugs and cheek kisses and blowing their kazoos. From across the room, Constance, cigarette in hand, immediately noticed her daughter being pulled into a kiss by her friend. Leaning against a chair, she nudged a half-awake _(but fully drunk)_ Charles to look. No one else noticed the two girls sharing their embrace, too wrapped up in their own conversations and cheers.

"What do you think of _that_?" Constance asked with a hint of worry.

Jane pulled away and Maura smiled at her, linking their hands together.

Charles let out something that sounded a small groan. "I never expected an _American_ girl to woo Maura as such. I haven't seen her smile this brightly at someone since Dianna left.

Constance regarded what Charles had said. There was something Constance saw, something in Maura's eyes, she noticed, that suggested it was more than a friendly New Year's kiss.

_"Perhaps you're right."_

* * *

_P.S.  
_

_In case you may not have picked it up by now, I'm making Maura's parents, Charles and Constance, a bit less conservative than Angela and Frank, Sr. Naturally, being an artist and wealthy socialites from Europe, I assume that Charles and Constance would be accustomed to see different things between men and women (or women/women, men/men, etc) so this is the direction I'm going with this. I know of course that at the time, homosexuality was certainly not encouraged, but hey, this is my story and I'm taking it and the characters where I want it. Hope you keep reading!  
_


	12. What Happens in Paris

_**A/N:** Flashback time! Oh, this chapter will be all italics to add that affect I guess. Sorry this took a bit longer than my other chapters, but I've been super-duper busy with school lately (and sick.) A little back story on Maura's Parisian love, Dianna.  
_

* * *

_October 13th, 1960_

_Maura walked back to her dorm building, the Paris sun shining down on her. The school day was done, but Maura's uniform remained. A simple pale blue number with a pleated skirt, a white button-up, and penny loafers. She opened the door to the room she shared with a young French woman named Dianna. A radiant looking girl with a petite figure, long curly blonde hair, and eyes that were extremely green. She was always dressing exactly like a Hollywood star._

_Dianna was one year older than Maura. They had met on Maura's first day of school when, consequently, Dianna's former roommate finished school and moved out. From the time they met, Maura had been convinced it was love at first sight._

_Maura was a junior, Dianna, a senior. In a school full of girls, there was no shortage of beauty to say the least. Maybe it was because Dianna was the first girl Maura had bonded with, but what they had was special._

_Dianna sat cross-legged on her bed, reading Shakespeare. Maura opened the door, her hands full with four shopping bags, and kicked it shut, setting the items from her impromptu shopping trip down by her bed._

_Dianna closed the book and smiled at Maura. "Bonjour! Did you have a good time shopping?"_

_Maura nodded. "Oui! Would you like to see what I bought?"_

_Dianna hopped off of her bed while Maura began setting her outfits out. Maura held up a dress that was navy blue in colour, knee-length, and had six buttons with a lapel detailing. It looked more like a jacket than anything, but Maura clearly adored it._

_"C'est magnifique." Dianna said, watching as Maura held it up against her._

_"So Maura, tell me. How are you liking Paris?"_

_The other girl smiled, still not used to the European accent Dianna had when she spoke English. Maura collected her new clothes and walked across the large room, past Dianna's bed to the shared closet. "I'm liking it very much, thank you."_

_"Are you enjoying your classes?" Dianna asked, following Maura to the closet and helping her hang the new attire._

_"I am, though I have to admit, Advanced Physics can be taxing when it's all in French." She laughed._

_Dianna smiled. "I know it can be a hard language to pick up at first, but trust me, when you get past first semester it does get easier."_

_"Have you been here all of high school?"_

_Dianna smiled and nodded subtly. "Yes. My parents moved here when my father was offered a job and we never left." She shrugged. "I was born in Sweden but oddly I feel more at home here."_

_"I love Sweden." Maura gushed. "I lived there for six months when I was a child and my parents used to take me out on the town to see the city. It looked quite lovely at night."_

_"I get the impression that you travel a lot."_

_Maura shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. My parents move around a lot and as a result I gain travel experience."_

_"You are...**fascinating**."_

_Maura finished hanging up her clothes and folded the bags, tossing them in the garbage. She looked at Dianna curiously. "How so?"_

_Dianna sighed. "Maybe it's my own observation, but with the amount of Americans I have encountered, you are very different. The others were...**ignorant**, to say the least.' She smiled, sitting back on her bed. She opened up the book of Shakespeare and began reading again. "**You**, I can tell you have something different about you. **Very** different."_

* * *

_December 20th, 1960_

_Christmas time in Paris was very different than America; the Eiffel Tower was a glow, contrasting against the white flakes that fell from the sky every so often. The city was different as well. It was an atmospheric shift, though. The people were kinder to those they were unfamiliar with, and everyone was cheery and happy. Maura had noticed this - it was hard not to._

_Now she had lived in Paris for five months and was accustomed to the language and mannerisms of the French people. Maura was scheduled to visit home by December 24th. Her parents resided in Rouen, France, not too far from Paris. Her parents insisted that they would be there instead of Paris for several reasons. One being that a majority of Constance and Charles' friends were residing there, and that gave them the opportunity to work easier._

_Dianna and Maura bonded over time, and the mutual attraction was undeniable. Maura was packing her belongings, ready to spend Christmas break with her parents. Dianna's sister lived in the city so she was also packing to leave for the break. Maura walked back and forth from the closet to the suitcase on her bed, attempting to wisely choose which outfits she would take and leave. Dianna had stopped packing, distracted by a fascinating book she had picked up. It was a Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens._

_Festive._

_Maura pouted, sighing. She couldn't decide between two designer dresses. She turned to Dianna to help her decide. She held them up and turned around._

_"Do you prefer the green or..."_

_She trailed off, realizing that Dianna had gotten off of her bed._

_"...pink." Maura finished._

_Dianna leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Maura's lips - something Maura had half-expected._

_When Dianna pulled away, she said, "I'll miss you, Maura." And that was all that either girl said for the remainder of the evening._

_When Maura returned from Christmas break, she and Dianna had begun a full-fledged relationship. At one point during Easter (after dating for several months), Dianna met Maura's parents. They took a shine to her immediately. Dianna accompanied Maura and her family on several vacations in the span of their relationship and they did all quite like her._

_Especially Maura, which proved to be a problem._

_Whispers traveled down the halls of the school in mid-June of Maura being 'seduced' by Dianna. When Maura was visiting her locker between classes, a fellow classmate - Daphne Jardin - approached her._

_"I heard of you and Dianna." She sighed. Maura shut her locker door, confused. "You would not know this, but this happens every year."_

_"What does?"_

_"Dianna finds a new girl, flirts, gets her interested, and then just like that," she snapped her fingers, "drops you like you meant nothing."_

_"I'm **sure** that isn't true." Maura protested._

_"It happened to me. Usually she ropes girls in and then just cheats on them. It is just what she does. Be careful, Maura. She **will** break your heart."_

_Daphne saw Dianna approaching and swiftly walked the opposite direction. Maura never brought it up so as not to cause a fight - something her and Dianna rarely did._

* * *

_When it all fell apart, it was the beginning of July. Maura was in Rouen, Dianna, at her new apartment. Her sister had moved out of her old apartment and instead paid for Dianna's housing. Maura was finished visiting her parents early and wanted to surprise Dianna with an early homecoming._

_Big mistake._

_While Maura returned to Dianna's apartment, she found her entertaining a guest of sorts. And this clearly wasn't friendly hospitality; clothes were strewn on the floor and there was a girl asleep in the bed (who wasn't Dianna.)_

_Maura and Dianna fought for four hours that night while the other woman slipped out of the apartment. Maura asked the why, how, who, and all of the standard questions, but Dianna simply said,_

_"You were **never** enough. No one woman will be."_

_Maura rode the train back to Rouen, crying the entire way there. Her parents met her at the station, wondering why she was so frantic and disheveled._

_"I want to leave, and I don't **ever** want to come back!"_

_And so, the Isles family moved once again for a new start in Boston, Massachusetts - leaving behind the city of love and the country that they had adored so much. Dianna had ruined Maura's love of Paris, perhaps even her perspective on love. But when she arrived in Boston, there was a glimmer of hope that made her feel loved. _

_Jane Rizzoli._


	13. Follow Your Heart

_**A/N:** Okay so this takes place after the New Year's chapter - just reiterating in case the flashback threw you off. This one threw me off a little but I think it makes sense. In any case, here's Chapter 13. Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/favourites, hope you enjoy! :3 _

* * *

Around 2am - one of the first hours of 1962 - Maura and Jane had busied themselves with cleaning up portions of the house while minding a few intoxicated (unconscious) friends of Constance and Charles. Most of the guests had gone home beforehand, just after the stroke of midnight. Others were sprawled out on the couches and part of the living room floor, noisily snoring. Jane had to admit, she'd never seen so many people passed out from alcohol since she had her last family reunion.

Jane walked into the living room while Maura cleaned the over sized dining room and collected several half-empty glasses of expensive champagne and wine, carrying them to the kitchen. When Jane walked in with her arms full, intending to set them on the counter, Constance sauntered in.

"Oh, hello Ms. Isles." Jane said with a small smile.

Constance waved her hand around briefly. "Please, darling, call me Constance."

Jane nodded, putting the glasses down in an orderly fashion. "Do you like my daughter, Jane?"

Jane stopped and looked at the other woman, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry?"

Constance raised her perfectly sculpted brows. "It's a simple question, is it not?"

Jane quickly replied, "Of _course_ I do."

_"Romantically?"_

If Jane was drinking something, she would have spit it out.

"I...well, the thing is, Miss - Constance, is that regardless of whether I do like your daughter romantically or not, I can't exactly do much about it." Jane leaned against the kitchen counter.

Constance turned her head a bit. "Why is that?"

The young woman shrugged, answering honestly. "I'm not like _you_. I haven't lived in Europe, seen the way things are done in other countries; I'm the daughter of an Italian-Catholic plumber and frequent winner of Catholic Woman of the Year award. If I were to ever truly be myself I'd have no one there for me."

Constance looked sad, worried. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jane. But let me just give you an insight." She took a few steps forward from the wall she leaned against so she was about three feet from Jane. "A mother knows when her daughter loves someone. I can tell Maura seems to be quite taken with you. Though that much is true, so is this: like anyone else, she's fragile. She's had her heart broken and it was devastating. All I want is what I know is best for my daughter - you."

Jane looked slightly shocked at Constance's bluntness. "Think about what I've told you, Jane."

Constance turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Maura smiled, passing her mother and walking to the kitchen.

"Were you talking to my mother?"

Jane nodded.

"About what?" Maura asked curiously, folded dishtowels and began putting dishes in the sink.

"She just wanted to thank me for helping clean up."

Okay, that was a lie. But Jane didn't want Maura to know that she was having a conversation about her, so she refrained from sharing that. Still, Jane wondered about what Constance had told her.

_"...she's fragile. She's had her heart broken and it was devastating."_

Maura had never mentioned any recent boyfriends, or girlfriends for that matter. An hour later, just after 3am, Jane was standing at the door and slipping on her jacket. Maura came out from the den, ready to go to bed.

Maura yawned. "Jane, where are you going?"

Jane halted for a second, buttoning up her jacket. "Home?"

_"Are you out of our mind?"_ Maura gaped, walking forward and grasping Jane's forearm. "It's very late, Jane, are you _crazy_? You can't walk across Boston at 3am. Come upstairs, I'll then down the guest room."

Maura's grip loosened and Jane sighed. "Okay, I guess." She sighed and unbuttoned her jacket, hanging it up again. Jane followed Maura up the grand staircase as she led her to the guest bedroom (Jane didn't know the room existed, the house was so damn big.) Maura opened the door and gestured for her to walk inside.

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning?"

Jane jumped on to the king-sized bed and sighed. "Of course." Maura turned to leave and Jane said, "Hey, happy New Year."

Maura smiled warmly. She walked past the door and shut it behind her, yelling, _"Goodnight, Jane!"_ behind her as she walked away.

Jane barely slept a wink that night, thinking too heavily of Maura.

* * *

Jane woke up after about three hours of uninterrupted sleep at 10am - the rest was spent tossing and turning. She stumbled sleepily down the stairs, surprised that no one besides the Isles were in the house anymore. She sat down in the dining room where Constance had ushered her for breakfast.

"You remember what we talked about, don't you?" Constance said in a low voice, checking to be sure Maura wasn't around. Jane nodded. "Just follow your heart, dear. I _know_ it won't do you wrong."

Maura sauntered out from the kitchen with her father in tow, carrying a large tray of waffles, pancakes, eggs, and sausages for a brunch, while Maura carried a tray of drinks.

Jane and Maura sat on one end of the large table while Charles and Constance sat parallel to them. Sometime during their brunch - between Jane telling the Isles of crazy stories about her family - Maura's left hand dropped from where it previously sat on the edge of the table and found Jane's. She squeezed her hand affirmatively and glanced over at her, smiling. Constance noticed, and so did Charles.

Neither said a thing, so as not to ruin the moment.

* * *

Jane headed home an hour later. Angela nearly tackled her at the door, hugging her.

"Happy New Year, Jane!" Angela smiled at her daughter who was squirming from her grip.

"Happy New Year, ma." Jane replied, slipping out of her grip. "Say, where's everyone else?"

"Your father and Tommy went to go do some business across town. Frankie's in his room."

"How was your night?" Jane asked, shrugging off her jacket.

Angela shrugged. "With friends and family, I couldn't imagine a better one. What about you, miss high-society?" She joked, glancing at her seemingly expensive attire.

Jane went wide-eyed for a split second, remembering how she had been caught kissing Maura. "It was..._different_."

Angela pursed her lips, about to ask specifically what was 'different', but Jane ran to find Frankie. She sprinted up the stairs to find her younger brother. "Frankie?" She asked, knocking lightly on his door.

Frankie was reading up on policing, wanting to get away from the family business of plumbing. "Ay, Janie!" He jumped off of his bed and pulled his sister in for a hug. Truthfully, Frankie was the only brother Jane liked. He wasn't like Tommy; he was sensitive, kind to her, and knew when to leave her alone.

"How was your night with Maura?" He asked, sitting back down on his bed. She took a seat as his desk, leaning back on it.

"Really fun. I tell you, those socialites _really_ know how to party."

Frankie laughed, cracking his book back open. Jane stood up to leave, saying, "Well, I'll let you get back to it. Happy New Year, little brother." and walked to the door. Before she left, Frankie asked quietly,

_"Did you kiss her?"_

Jane stopped and turned sharply, slamming his door as she walked back in. "What'd you say, Frankie?"

He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I may still be a kid but I ain't _blind_, Janie. I see the way you look at her in the halls."

Jane hesitated, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Yeah I-I did. Are you...are you gonna tell ma and dad?"

Frankie shot her an incredulous look. "Who do you take me for? I would never - you know how they feel about...those things."

Jane smirked at her brother, sighing. "Thanks, Frankie." He nodded to her and continued reading.

Walking to her room, Jane realized, _I figured Frankie was a good egg._

Jane spent the day with her family, discussing politics, current events, and what possibilities 1962 would bring for all of them.

"Maybe this year," Angela began, (_looking indirectly at Jane_) "Our children will find love."

Frankie quickly glanced knowingly at Jane. She nodded. "Maybe, ma."

Jane had realized that since Casey's memorial service, she didn't think of him very often - if, at all. It made her uneasy, but also made her happy, because she wasn't as sad as she had been before.

Angela walked from where the family sat in the dining room at the table to the kitchen to check on their dinner "Jane, maybe you could introduce Tommy to your friend!" She shouted from the kitchen.

_"No!"_ Jane quickly replied. "I mean...I think she's gone steady with someone already, ma."

"Sure she has." Tommy mumbled. "Is it _you_?"

Jane sharply kicked the elder sibling under the table, and he yelled out quietly. It seemed as if he always had it out for her. Jane excused herself from the table after they said grace and ate dinner, rushing upstairs and shutting her bedroom door. She immediately called Maura.

"Hey, can we talk?" Jane asked.

"Technically we're talking right now." Maura replied.

She heard Jane laugh on the other line. "No, I mean _really_ talk. Can you meet me at the Common?"

"Yes, I can."

"Swell." Jane said quietly. "Be there in twenty minutes."

Jane hung up the phone and began getting prepared to meet with Maura.


	14. Official, Unofficial

_**A/N:** This one actually took me like five hours to write. Which is a long time, to me. I started writing it after I finished Chapter 13 (which was a few days ago, but I don't publish them until I get them documented) but I had such a bad writer's block. In any case, here's Chapter 14 for you, hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews guys you are the bestttt. This helps me procrastinate my homework-involved responsibilities (which is good.) Also, the timeline for this is probably January 1st - January 31st. I'd like to skip a few months but for continuity's sake I'll just sum up the events of the next few months. I want to get to March/April timeline. _

_Oh and last thing, I really don't know what Boston's Common has in it, (and I didn't research it that much) so I'm probably (definitely) very wrong about the contents of the park. Ignore that for me okay thanks._

* * *

After hanging the phone up, Jane rushed to her closet. She had changed since she came home after New Year's, but she wanted to look good since she was going to be around Maura.

_Why is my appearance suddenly so important? I swear this girl is warping my young mind._

Jane opted for a simple black pants and a button-up shirt underneath her heavy peacoat to beat the winter cold. Jane shivered as she stepped out of her house, the January chill setting in her skin. She walked quickly to the Common - one of Boston's many parks - to meet Maura. Maura had also left her house to meet Jane, buttoning up her festive green coat, slipping on a pair of boots, and smoothing down her dress before huddling to herself in the cold. She met Jane in the park not fifteen minutes later. Maura crossed her arms and walked beside Jane, who began to talk.

"Listen, I've been doing _a lot_ of thinking lately." Jane started, slowly walking down the trail in the park. It wasn't too empty, but it wasn't necessarily very busy either. Maura nudged her and smiled, signalling she should continue.

"I realize that I can't hide my feelings anymore," A group of people passed them and Jane said quietly, "My feelings for _you_."

Maura tilted her head as they continued walking.

"I've known you for about half a year now and I never thought that I would have strong feelings for anyone who wasn't Casey. Let alone..._a girl_. I just wanted you to know this. I only think it's fair that you don't think I'm leadin' you on or anything."

They stopped at a small bridge in the middle of the park and Jane leaned over the side, looking in to the water. Maura mirrored her action, sighing. "Thank you for telling me that." She said quietly. "What happens now?"

Jane scrunched her face and shrugged. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. My parents would kill me if they found this out. My brother, Tommy, I think he suspects something."

Maura said sadly, "Oh, Jane, you _don't_ think..."

Jane kept her gaze at the ground, watching the snow that began falling from the sky melt beneath her feet. "If he suspects something, he's gonna use it against me. He's a dip stick." She laughed, but shook her head. "Y'know what, forget about that. All I care about _here_ and _now_ is _you_. Let's just...worry about those things later, okay?" The other girl nodded at Jane and offered her a very small smile.

"So, you and I, you want to go steady?" Maura asked. Jane glanced at the other girl and said, "Yes."

Maura leaned in for a kiss but Jane stepped back uneasily. "But, we can't really..." Jane bit her lip and sighed, crossing her arms, trying to warm herself in lieu of putting on the mittens that sat in her coat pocket. She didn't know if Maura understood what she meant, but she clued in.

"Oh!" She said, raising a brow. "Well, that's fine. I understand." Maura sounded sadder than before. Jane took a quick glance around and the Common was vacant, besides themselves. She grasped Maura's hands and brought them in between them.

"Maura, believe me, I would _love_ to take you out in public and be able to be with you like that, but my family just isn't like yours. I didn't grow up the way you did, my parents don't realize how things are done in other places; they're very old fashioned. But I _swear_, I'll get the courage to do something about it. Until then, I am yours."

_"Secretly."_ Maura finished.

Jane escorted Maura back to her doorstep and then headed home a bit later.

* * *

School resumed several days later, things going back to normal. The play in drama class, _Sabrina Fair_, was well in to the production phase and for weeks on end, Jane had to watch Maura on stage with Joey Grant, getting very. very close (and Jane had to dance with him on stage as well, but she refrained from punching him in the gut like she desperately wanted to.)

Maura was still incredible in every class - in Science, she still managed to anger Linda and Sandy who threatened her once every so often if their marks didn't improve. Maura still laughed at their heavy Bostonian accents.

"As I said before, they shouldn't skip class to smoke in the bathroom. That's _their_ problem."

* * *

Maura and Jane were walking to the Isles' house to discuss _Sabrina Fair_ and give each other acting notes. Maura opened the door and let Jane in, and Constance greeted her cheerily. "Hello, darling. Nice to see you again." Charles gave her a curt nod and walked beside Constance as they ascended the grand staircase and disappeared into his study. Constance headed back down the stairs as Jane and Maura went into the kitchen.

Constance said, "Sorry to interrupt, girls - I hope nothing you're doing is too tedious - but Charles would like to have a quick word with Jane."

Jane audibly gulped at that and the room turned from friendly to awkward. "Oh, goodness, I hope he doesn't think I'm a flake or nothin'."

_"Flake?"_ Constance questioned.

Jane nodded, smoothing down her outfit and fixing her long, curled, ratted hair. "Yes, a - someone who's just useless."

Maura ran her hand against Jane's forearm. "You are many things, Jane, but _useless_ is not one of them."

Constance gestured for Jane to follow her as she walked out to the foyer. "He's in the study. Just be yourself, darling."

Jane knew that the talk was coming. _The Talk_ - something that her father had with Casey when they began dating several years earlier. It was the classic _'protective father'_ spiel:

_"If you break my daughter's heart I'll break you."_

_"Don't you hurt my baby girl."_

and so on.

Jane never once considered that the roles would be reversed and _she_ would be the one getting the talk from someone's father. Jane walked nervously up the stairs, realizing that in the six and a half month span she had known Maura, she never had a full conversation with Charles. He had been included in some, but he had never had one with only Jane. She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked on the door. A whiskey voice called from inside, "Come in." Jane swung open the door and closed it behind her.

Charles Isles sat in an expensive leather chair, tumbler of alocohol in hand. _"I hear you're dating my daughter."_


	15. The Talk

_**A/N:** Just continuing Chapter 14 I guess. It's a bit short but I didn't really know where else to go with this. I think soon I'm just gonna skip ahead a few months because I don't know how long this will take and it feels like forever. But I have big plans in the works! Oh and I should probably update my other fics, too oops. Regardless, hope you enjoy, faithful readers. :3_

* * *

Charles Isles was an intimidating man to say the least. He had a strong look about him, a chiseled jaw, and dressed incredibly sharply, no matter the day or event. Jane didn't often talk to him, but he seemed very intelligent and charismatic. Charles gestured for Jane to seat at a chair across from him and she nodded quickly and took a seat.

"Well?" Charles prompted, pulling out a cigar and lighter.

"Yes, sir, I...I _am_ dating your daughter."

"I'm glad you have the courage to say that aloud." Charles replied.

_"Only here."_ Jane admitted, lowering her head of embarrassment.

He nodded. "I understand your situation. This, for _now_, is a secret."

"For _now_, sir?" She repeated.

Charles smoked his cigar. "Yes. I understand the situation with your parents; thought I've not met them, I believe they will in get used to the idea of your..._non-traditional_ life style. Should you make this public, I want to make one thing very clear: our family is very well-known around Boston - and the nation. You make it known you and Maura are a couple there _will_, indeed, be whispers."

Jane sighed. "Alright."

Charles leaned forward, setting the tumbler down and holding the cigar. He clasped his hands together. "Allow me to make something else abundantly clear, Jane: I love Maura. I'm sure you do as well. How much is debatable, but I digress; if you hurt her in any way - physical, emotional - or break her heart, there _will_ be consequences."

Once again, Jane audibly gulped.

He leaned back, satisfied with the response. _"Understood?"_

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind my saying, I will treat Maura with the respect and dignity she deserves. I would never purposefully hurt her."

A smile graced Charles' face. Charles stood up and she followed his lead, shaking his hand after he stuck his out.

"You seem like a fine young woman, Jane. I only wish that your parents realized what _really_ matters about you."

Jane smiled at his kind words and he gestured to the door. "Thank you for the talk, sir."

Before she left, he said, "Call me Charles."

Jane walked confidently down to the kitchen after her talk with Charles to find Maura. Constance was drinking a cup of tea, surprised that Jane wasn't rattled.

"How was your talk with Charles?" Constance asked.

"I'll tell you this much," Jane turned to Maura, "if I weren't serious about you before, I _would_ be after _that_ talk."

Jane and Maura stayed in the kitchen, cooking their dinner, while Constance walked up to the study and met Charles there. She opened the door and nodded, crossing her arms. "You did a fine job talking to Jane, dear."

Charles smiled. "I hope I didn't scare her off."

Constance laughed. "Of course not. She adored Maura before, if not more now."

"Do you know much about her family?" Charles asked. "I don't believe Maura has ever met them."

Constance perked up a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if our families are to be so close, I suggest something of a gathering of sorts. A picnic, perhaps."

That caused Constance to quietly groan; she'd heard a lot from Jane of the Rizzoli family and wasn't sure if they would be a good match for the Isles' for a day out. "I'm not sure of that idea, Charles. From what Jane tells me her family isn't the most welcoming. Then again, we should meet them, considering our daughters are now so close."

"Wonderful!" Charles beamed. He was, genuinely excited. Work often got in the way for the both of them to become close to Maura's friends and this was a good chance. "What do you say, we make a day of it. They could come here and we could host a party of sorts!"

Constance nodded. "That sounds lovely! I'll tell the girls."

Jane and Maura were busying themselves in the kitchen. Maura was teaching Jane how to make andouille and potato crepes, one of her favourite dishes that she had in France when she lived there. Jane was just folding the edges of the crepes when Constance came in. She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Girls, I have exciting news!"

Jane turned, as did Maura.

"When it's spring, we're going to host a party for your family to come here." Constance said. "Granted we've never met, but it's the perfect time, don't you think?"

The girls nodded in unison. "Sounds...peachy." Jane said quietly. When Constance left the room once again (she did a lot of running around apparently), Jane turned the crepes and finished them, placing them on plates.

"How do you feel about that idea, Jane?" Maura asked. "You don't seem very excited."

Jane shrugged. "Well, the Rizzoli clan can sort of be obnoxious to say the least."

Maura chuckled. "Jane, my parents won't mind. They like you. _A lot_. Your family _won't_ change that."


	16. Peppermint Twist

_**A/N:** Hey hey hey guess who's back with another chapter. I just really wanted to do this so it happened. Boom! Here's Chapter 16. This is all I've been doing the entire day which is bad because I still have a little (lot) of homework to do/finish. In the meantime, I'm writing this. The timeline skips from February to March and then after this chapter, I think I may move it to April. Just to get it exactly where it should be in my mind. Then the real fun will begin. I guess. Enjoy, faithful readers. :3 _

* * *

February faded in to early March, the crisp chill of late winter turning in to a light and fresh beginning of spring. It was one of Jane's favourite times of the year, besides fall. Instead of heavy coats she could opt for cardigans and sweaters and wear skirts and dresses again.

Another plus was that it was sports season once again. Instead of football, it was basketball, and that also meant Jane's time with Maura would be cut short once again due to practices and games.

Maura was busying herself by staying after school with some of the drama students who did after school rehearsals. While the basketball team - including Barry Frost, Joey Grant, and Tommy Rizzoli - were practicing in the school gym, the girls on the cheer squad sometimes used the field outside to practice. The ground wasn't too bad, though they refrained from practicing after a rainy night. For once, everything didn't seem so bad; Jane's family was content with staying out of her life and Tommy wasn't as intrusive. Frankie was just a sweet young guy, regardless of the situation.

The subject of Jane having a boyfriend didn't surface again until mid-March, when the school's annual Sadie Hawkins Dance was coming up.

"Jane, sweetie," Angela began, hoping to butter her up, "I think you should find a date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Jane spit out the potatoes that she was eating and choked up. "Ma, _jeez_!" She grabbed a napkin and cleaned up. Luckily, both brothers refrained from saying anything.

Angela shrugged and Frank, Sr. cut in. "Well, hon, we think it would be nice to see you happy, that's all."

Jane turned to her father, her high, slightly ratted ponytail swinging along with her action. "Daddy, believe me. I'm _plenty_ happy." She refrained from saying more, fearing a mention of Maura may slip.

"We just want to see you like you were with Casey. How about Joey Grant?"

Luckily Jane wasn't eating this time. She scoffed, straightening down her sweater. "Ma..._c'mon_. _Joey_ _Grant_? He's just a friend."

"That's good to hear." Angela beamed. "Because I've already talked to Caroline, and Joey would like to go with you to the dance with you. But remember, you have to ask. It's customary."

Jane groaned but covered it up with a smile. "You already asked him for me? That's..._great_. I'm so happy."

Angela clapped her hands. "That's _wonderful_! I'll go call Caroline."

Caroline Grant, Joey's _(equally loud and church-oriented Italian)_ mother, lived down the street and had been good friends of the Rizzoli family for many years.

* * *

After dinner, Jane called Maura and warned her that she was being forced to take Joey to the dance.

Maura couldn't stop laughing.

"It's _not_ funny." Jane said flatly. "In any case, the dance is this Friday. So I'll be busy. I'm sorry."

Maura stifled a laugh again. "No, no, it's alright. Just have fun."

Jane approached Joey in the hallway, because, as per customs, the girl is supposed to ask the boy to the dance. She crosses her arms, sighing.

"Joey. Will you do me the _honour_," Jane drew out the word - using '_honour_' loosely, "Of being my date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday?"

Joey shook his head. "Why you doin' this?"

"I know your mom already talked to mine. Let's just get this over with."

Joey smirked. "I get it. Fine, sure, I'll come with you. But don't blame me if you fall for this." He gestured up and down his body, raising a brow suggestively.

Jane gently pushed his shoulder. Annoyed, she said sarcastically, _"Right."_

* * *

The night of the dance, Joey knocked on the Rizzoli door and Angela rushed happily to it. "Joey Grant, how are you?" she kissed both his cheeks and escorted him in.

"I haven't seen you around since you were this tall!" She dramatically gestured to a small height. Angela turned, hearing her daughter descend the stairs.

"Ma," Jane snapped in a quiet voice, "_Don't_ stare."

Jane looked slightly fancier than normal, but she wasn't exactly happy. She wore a pale cream coloured dress with a bow at the back that hung down, and simple flat shoes. Her hair was half up and half down, the top half slightly ratted for extra pizzazz. To top it off, she wore a tiny bit of liner above her eyes.

Joey expectantly held his arm out, smirking. "Shall we?"

Jane smiled and grasped his arm, rolling her eyes when her mother turned away. "Let's go. _Now_."

* * *

The dance was probably the most awkward encounter Jane had ever had. Music from Elvis Presley to Roy Orbison played on the school speakers, so it wasn't that bad. She at least enjoyed the music taste of the people at the dance. After everyone finished dancing to _Peppermint Twist_, Patsy Cline's _I Fall to Pieces_ came on.

_Slow dance time. Great._

Joey took his chance, grasping Jane's waist with one hand and taking her hand with the other. Jane's right hand went to his shoulder while her left went with his hand. In the middle of the song, his hand crept down from Jane's hip to the small of her back.

She smiled in annoyance. "Move _any_ lower, Joey, and I'll break your hand." She whispered.

He casted her an uncomfortable look. _"Sorry."_

* * *

The rest of the night went by with relative smoothness, though to Jane's chagrin, Joey insisted on giving her a goodnight kiss when he walked Jane to her front door. A few seconds into the kiss that she wasn't reciprocating, she pulled away and smiled uncomfortably, shrugging.

"Well, thanks for the night, Joey." Jane said, stepping to the door.

"Hey, why don't you like me?" He asked, offended.

Jane held her hands in front of her, sighing. _I need to think of something. Quick._

"The truth is, Joey...I'm..." Jane pursed her lips. _Think think think!_ "..._not_ really over Casey. It may be a while 'til I am."

Joey looked down, slicking his already slicked-back hair again and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I understand."

"You'll meet someone, don't worry. You got all the time in the world." She smiled and nodded to him, opening the door and shutting it behind her. Angela greeted her, apron on and drying off a dish with a dishtowel.

"Hi, hon! How'd it go?"

Jane, for about the seventieth time that night, plastered on a fake smile. "It was _great_. Fabulous! But I think he has someone in mind."

Angela shrugged, turning back to the kitchen. "What can you do, right? You love who you love."

Jane found it somewhat hypocritical that her mother said that. If she _truly_ believed that, she wouldn't have a problem with her and Maura. Yet, Jane knew that she _clearly_ would. She kicked off her shoes and took out her hair, walking up the stairs. It was just a little past 11pm and Jane wanted to call Maura, but she re-thought it, hoping she wouldn't wake the other girl up just to gab. She groaned, realizing that early Saturday morning, she had agreed to host a cheer practice at school for the squad. Jane jumped into her bed and sighed into her pillows, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_P.S._

_Not sure if anyone realized, but I spell some things differently. I use "ou" in favourite, colour, and honour, etc., because I'm Canadian, so don't get confused. Actually I don't think anyone has brought this up, but just in case you were wondering about my grammar/spelling, that's why this is how it is.  
_


	17. Rizzolis, Meet the Isles

_**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry this too to get up. I've been super duper busy with exams and I've had no time to publish this. Plus I had to add a bit more to wrap this sucker up. Also, I'm working on a chapter that will be upcoming and I really think you guys are gonna enjoy it! Anyways, read on and review (if you want - and thanks those who have!)_

* * *

Jane woke up Saturday morning far earlier than necessary. After getting dressed in her cheer uniform, she walked downstairs and switched on the news. Everything on the television was violence and bloodshed in Vietnam, no matter where she turned. She dropped her head in her hands, sighing. Truly, she wanted to help in some way. Jane shook her head, dismissing the thought that crossed her mind once again, and headed to cheer practice. Practice lasted for two grueling hours (and several arguments over routines) and after it, Jane walked to Maura's.

Before the other girl even greeted her, she invited herself in and then dropped her pom-poms down to the ground.

_"Nice to see you too."_ Maura said sarcastically.

"Was that _sarcasm_?" Jane replied, smirking.

"I think so." She said playfully.

Jane placed a hand on her hip. "Where's Constance? I think we need to iron out the details of this uh...gathering we're having."

Constance came in from the garage, tucking her keys in her large purse. "I'm right here, darling."

Jane turned to Constance, her skirt twirling with her when she did. Maura couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, hello Constance. Now, about that gathering -"

"Thank you for reminding me!" Constance gushed. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Give this to your parents. It has _all_ the information you'll need. I planned it for next weekend, and I hope they can make it!"

Maura smiled at her mother and turned to Jane. "I'm excited to finally meet your family, Jane."

Constance walked up the stairs and stopped at the landing. "Don't forget, Jane!"

Jane nodded. As soon as Constance left, she groaned. "This is going to be a disaster!" She said quietly.

_"Jane,"_ Maura said - in the sort of tone that made Jane pay special attention - placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Nothing_ will go wrong."

Maura quickly pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek and smiled. _"Trust me, it will be fine."_

Jane's obvious annoyance in the situation quickly faded when she saw just how excited Maura was to meet her family.

* * *

When Jane arrived home, groaning and grumbling, she walked up to Angela and handed her the envelope. She wasn't prepared for the shriek Angela exhibited when she read it, jumping in the air when she did.

* * *

_You have been cordially invited to spend an afternoon with the Isles at the Isles estate in Beacon Hill on the day of Saturday, April 14th. We hope to see you there. We will be serving assorted entrees, appetisers, and side dishes._

_It will be so lovely to finally meet you! Jane speaks so highly of you._

_Regards, Constance and Charles Isles_

* * *

Angela pulled Jane into a side hug. After five seconds, Jane said, "Okay, that's enough."

Frank walked in, glass of rum in hand. "What's all the screamin' about?"

"We're finally going to meet Jane's friend and her family! They invited us to a fancy get together." Angela handed him the envelope.

"That's _great_! Sounds like a gas." Frank said, smile on his face.

Jane regarded her parents, who were now happily gushing about how fancy her friend _(girlfriend)_ and her family were. She wouldn't admit it, but she avoided the two families crossing paths because of embarrassment and fear that they would put together the missing pieces between Maura and her. In any case, this get together was happening, and there was no rescinding it.

Jane spent the rest of March mentally preparing herself for the two families to finally meet. When the time came, in mid-April, everyone dressed in their Sunday best to meet the Isles family. Tommy and Frankie were dressed in simple slacks and a jacket and cardigan. Frank, Sr. slicked back his hair and wore a business suit, while Angela wore a green plaid dress. Jane simply wore a purple dress with flat white shoes and tied her hair up. She knocked on the door and Maura swung it open, smiling brightly at her (secret girlfriend) and her family. Angela and Frank, Sr. smiled at Maura, and Tommy just gawked (of course).

* * *

"Welcome!" Maura greeted cheerily.

"Are they here?" Constance called, coming in with a tray of sorts in hand. Maura nodded.

Constance gestured to the tray in hand. "I'd give you a proper greeting of course, but I can't with my hands being otherwise occupied. Constance Isles."

Angela nodded. "Angela Rizzoli." she gestured to Frank, Tommy, and Frankie. "My husband Frank, and my sons Tommy and Frankie. And of _course_ you know Jane."

"I most _certainly_ do."

Charles Isles appeared from the dining room, wiping his hands together and smiling. "Darling, is _this_ them?"

"Yes, we're the Rizzolis!" Angela cut in.

Charles and Frank, Sr. shook hands. "Charles Isles. Pleasure, I'm sure."

Frank nodded. Charles proceeded to shake Tommy and Frankie's hands as well, and also Angela. Maura spoke up. "We're delighted you could all make it. Jane's told me so much about you."

Four expectant heads swiveled toward Jane. She shrugged. "It wasn't anything _bad_."

Maura laughed a bit and gestured for them to follow the Isles family to the backyard. As if having an enormous estate wasn't enough, the Isles' also had a fairly large backyard. Filled with a pool, patio, and everything you could possibly want in the idealistic American family home. They all stepped out on to the patio and sat at the table on there. Angela, Frank, Constance, and Charles sat, while Tommy and Frankie walked around the pool, inspecting the backyard. Jane and Maura were to the side of the patio, not near everyone else. Jane gawked at the pool (and size of the backyard), turning to Maura.

"You have a _pool_?"

Maura nodded. "Of course."

"And why didn't _I_ ever realize this?"

Maura smirked and leaned in slightly, her voice going low. _"Because you are always otherwise occupied when you visit here, in case you haven't noticed."_

Jane's mouth opened slightly in mock offense.

"We can go for a swim some time." Maura said, turning on her heel and walking in to her house.

Constance called to Jane and Maura. "Girls, could you get the hamburgers from the kitchen?"

Frank spoke up. "We're having burgers?"

Charles chuckled for a second, smiling. "You sound surprised, Frank. We still enjoy a good old fashioned American custom. It's a good break from _Coq au Vin_." he said that with a certain disdain and a sour expression. "Though it's delicious, it does take _twelve hours_ to prepare."

Angela said, _"Wow."_ clearly in awe of their lifestyle.

Jane and Maura returned from the kitchen, plates, spatulas, condiments, buns, and a large tray full of ground beef (pre-made hamburgers). Maura placed it on the table while Charles stood, turning on the state-of-the-art compact barbecue. Constance readjusted herself and turned to Angela, crossing one leg over the other. "Angela, tell me about yourself."

Angela laughed a bit. "I'm sure _nothing_ I could tell you would compare to what _you_ would say."

Constance waved it off. "Please, I'm eager to know. You seem like quite a fascinating person! Do tell."

* * *

And so, Angela explained to a genuinely interested Constance about her life growing up in Boston and what it was like to raise three kids in the South side of town. Constance laughed at some of Angela's stories about Jane as a child and raising two boys, while Constance explained what it was like for her where she grew up, and where she had lived. The families seemed to be getting along well by dinner time ( and after Frank and Angela had about two glasses of expensive Parisian wine). Jane and the other teens were drinking root beer floats (something the Isles family hadn't had before) and sitting beside Maura, across from Tommy and Frankie at the table.

* * *

Jane and Maura offered to collect everyone's dishes and walked back in the house, plates in hand, setting everything down in the kitchen. "I think it's going well," Maura began, "Don't you?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I think it's going great."

Maura stepped closer, gently putting her hands on Jane's upper arms, smoothing down the sleeves of her dress. "Do you think we'll _ever_ go public?"

Jane regarded the other girl sadly for a moment. She did want to go public with her. Who wouldn't want the world to know that Maura Isles was with them? She bit her lip, sighing. "I promise, I'll tell them soon."

A rare smile graced Maura's face at that moment. Jane noticed it was the kind of smile that Maura only gave when something was truly making her happy. Not containing her happiness, Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane, who eagerly reciprocated. Before they could pull away, they heard footsteps from outside coming.

_Luckily, it was Constance._

"Girls! My goodness, I hope you can contain yourselves." Constance held an empty wine glass and said it with a slight serious tone. "Do you know what they would have done if it was them and not me?"

Jane stood beside Maura in earnest, folding her hands together in front of her. "You're right." She turned to Maura. "We should be a bit more careful."

Constance nodded, pouring more champagne for herself. "I'll try to warm them up to the idea; I believe your mother admires me or something. But the rest will be up to _you_."

Jane and Maura followed Constance out again.

_"I believe we can sway the public's opin_ion!" Constance said cheerily, stepping outside.


	18. Dinner Fiasco

_**A/N:** Wrote this chapter sort of on a whim but I think (hope) you'll all enjoy it. Also, to address the way I write Charles and Constance - I've noticed some people have mentioned that they like them and I'm glad you do. I think mostly I portray them as supportive because it's sort of the opposite on the show._

_When Maura describes Constance and when she's around (at first) she seems detached and uninterested in Maura's life - meanwhile, Angela is a snoop and always wondering what Jane is up to. So, I did the flip-flop in a way, I guess; I made the Rizzolis somewhat detached and the Isles lively and supportive. Though, Angela is still a snoop. _

_This is a long author's note. Oh well. Read on, and thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/favourites! :3  
_

* * *

Constance and the girls returned to join Charles and the Rizzolis outside on the patio. She noted that the bright hue of day was slowly fading into the dark shine of night. They were likely to go home soon. Frank was chatting with Frankie and Tommy and occasionally Charles. She sat down across from Angela and Frank, who was gingerly sipping on a glass of scotch. Jane and Maura sat down, wondering what Constance met by _"swaying the public's opinion."_ This worried Jane, but she sat pretty, crossing one leg over the other and waiting.

"Now, Angela, where was I? Oh, yes. Paris."

Before Constance excused herself to talk to Jane and Maura, she was talking about Europe. She had went city by city, first talking of Amsterdam, then Rouen, Zurich, Berlin, and now Paris. The Isles family really did travel a lot. Angela nodded, eagerly awaiting what Constance had to say of Paris. As a white collar Italian-American living in Boston (and raising three kids) she didn't travel an awful lot.

"Well, Angela, as I believe I said before, Paris is quite different compared to America. I've lived in Europe for a large portion of my life; first as a child with my parents in England, then later going around the Western parts. So life in America isn't what I've been used to, but I'm trying my best to adjust."

Angela prompted, "_How_ different?"

Constance leaned forward slightly. "Well, everyone is..._freer_, I suppose. In spirit, mind, attitude, you know." she waved her hand. "Forgive me for saying so, but here in America everyone appears to be _quite_ prudish."

Jane leaned beside Maura, whispering, "She's not taking this where I _think_ she is..."

Maura cast the other girl a worried look and Frank, Sr. cut in the conversation, sipping his scotch.

"How do you figure?" He sounded offended, his Italian-Boston accent coming to the surface.

Constance crossed one leg over the other, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know of homosexuality, Frank?"

* * *

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Angela awkwardly glanced around, not showing a reaction besides that. Frankie subtly glanced knowingly at Jane. She shook her head the slightest bit. Before Frank said anything, Maura stood up, quietly ushering her mother off to the side of the patio out of earshot.

"Mother, _what_ are you doing?" She whispered quickly.

Constance shrugged. "I'm just _curious_ of their opinions, darling." she woefully looked over at Frank, whose hands were balling up in to fists every few seconds. "Though I'm not sure that Frank over there has a positive opinion about that issue."

"_Clearly_ not!" Maura cried, still whispering hoarsely. "_Don't_ do that again, please. Do you see how uncomfortable Jane is now?" Maura looked at Jane, who was fiddling and fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Constance furrowed her brow. "I'm _sorry_, dear. I won't do it again."

Maura and Constance returned to the table. "Sorry about that." Maura said with a forced laugh. "Now, where were we?"

Frank stood up. "We were just leaving."

"We _were_?" Angela asked, confused at his sudden turn in behaviour. Frank nodded.

"Yeah, we're leaving. It's time to go."

Constance gave Frank a worried expression. "Frank, I apologize if mentioning homose-"

Frank waved his hand around, cutting her off with his bluntness (and slight rudeness.) "I was invited her for a good dinner; I will _not_ sit around and listen to mentions of _sins_."

Maura's mouth hung open in surprise. "Mr. Rizzoli, my mother was just saying-"

"Janie, get your stuff, we're leaving." He pointed to Frankie and Tommy. "You too."

* * *

Jane sighed, standing from her chair and frowning slightly at Maura. Frank and Angela walked out first, followed by the boys, then Jane. Jane strayed from her family, stepping back to the patio as they walked through the house to the front door. She turned on her heel and put a hand on her hip, turning to Constance.

"Constance," she said, "I'm sorry about them. They're just...well my dad is really old fashioned and...y'know. But next time you plan on helping me, let _me_ know first, okay?"

Constance ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane gestured to Maura. "I'll call you tomorrow. I've gotta smooth over this disaster."

"Okay." Maura said quietly.

* * *

The Isles family cleaned up the remnants of their dinner party, walking in and out of the house to collect the plates and dishes while the Rizzoli family was driving home from Beacon Hill. When it was all cleaned up about half an hour later, the sun had set and the Isles family sat in the living room. Charles was smoking a cigar. As he lit it, he asked, "Constance, darling, where did you concoct that plan of yours?"

She laughed with a hint of bitterness, explaining, "I just figured that if I could sway the Rizzolis in favour, maybe they would be okay with the situation."

Maura sighed sadly. "I doubt they _ever_ will now."

* * *

At the Rizzoli home, Frank walked in the door and angrily down the hall. He plopped down on the sofa and rested his head on his cheek. "The _nerve_ of some people."

Angela put her hands on her hips and said sternly, "The nerve of _who_, Frank? You were _very_ rude!"

Jane gasped in surprise with her siblings. Jane, Frankie, and Tommy crowded in the doorway - Angela usually only used that tone with them when they were in trouble.

Frank pointed to himself. "_I_ was rude? Hon, they were talking like they were in Europe again! People 'round here don't _act_ like that. They keep their matters and opinions to themselves."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Even if their opinions ain't the same, they aren't the same as us! They're not from South Boston like we are, Frank." she paused. "I wanted to stay, in case you were curious."

"I wasn't planning on that; I go to church every week, I say my daily prayers, I say grace at the dinner table. I won't have _blasphemy_ around me."

Jane shifted uncomfortably, looking at the floor. She walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a Coca-Cola, walking upstairs to her room. It was then that she realized just how religious her father truly was. Sure, he did go to church every week (multiple times) and he did say grace, but she didn't expect an outburst like that. Especially right in front of the Isles. Her mother didn't seem opposed; she was offended at Frank's behaviour. But she still didn't want to (_and wouldn't_) ask her upfront about the issue. She'd have to carry on with Maura in secrecy.

For the time being.

* * *

The first thing Jane did the following morning after Sunday mass was call Maura.

"Jane, I'm _so_ glad you called."

Jane knew an apology was coming, but she laughed, cutting the other girl off. "Listen, it's alright. It happens more often than you'd think. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to help organize a pep rally/football game with me."

Maura was clearly confused. "_Football_ game? I believe you mentioned it was soccer season."

Jane shrugged, sitting up on her bed and twirling a piece of long, dark hair between her fingers. "Yeah, well, it turns out Coach Korsak likes football a lot more than soccer. We're just having one last game before the school year is over. Anyways, the principal talked to me and said that since I'm head cheerleader I'm supposed to be a school ambassador. So wanna help?"

Maura gushed, "Oh, Jane, I'd _love_ to! You wouldn't know it, but I have very superior organization skills."

"Okay, _brainiac_." Jane replied lovingly. She couldn't see it, but she knew Maura was smiling. "It's scheduled for May 18th, so we have about a month to plan it. And I'm having some girls from the squad help and decorate, too."

The other girl laughed. "Alright, sounds like fun!"

Jane figured that she needed another excuse to give her parents if they asked why she spent so much time Maura, and this was the perfect excuse.


	19. Morale

_**A/N: **So this one is a bit long, I guess. But I think you'll enjoy where it leads. I already have the next chapter written and it'll be posted either later today or tomorrow. Anyways, this one is kinda corny if you ask me. But I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews. :3_

* * *

Jane and Maura spent hours at each other's houses over the course of several weeks. They were planning out the final pep rally of the year and also practicing Sabrina Fair, which they were due to perform earlier than said rally. Needless to say, they spent most of their time together at Maura's house, as Frank was still a bit prudish around Maura. He didn't say anything outright, but he wasn't fond of her, nor of her parents. So Jane and Maura spent time where they both mutually comfortable, at the Isles residence.

Much to Jane's unhappiness, with the final performance exam of Sabrina Fair coming near, she had to watch Joey Grant "stage kiss" her _(secret)_ girlfriend nearly once a week - if not more. She stood in the corner of the drama room, arms crossed, pouting. After another rehearsal of act two, Maura walked off of the stage and smiled at her pouting girlfriend.

"Jane, it can't possibly be _that_ bad." Maura leaned forward, whispering, "he's a _terrible_ kisser if that makes you feel any better."

Jane scrunched her face. She remembered after the Sadie Hawkins Dance and Joey trying to kiss her. "He _is_. _I'm_ not."

Maura laughed, nodding.

* * *

Jane, Maura, and three other girls from the squad, Marci, Joan, and Peggy, met at Maura's house that evening to discuss the themes, colours, decorations, and things like that for the rally. Maura had assumed that being cheerleaders, they would be rude and catty with each other; they were the exact opposite, and some of Jane's good friends. Maura's home became planning headquarters for the rally. Joan leaned against the wall while Marci and Peggy sat on Maura's bed with Jane. Maura was off to the side and taking notes, sitting at her vanity. They were discussing the cheer routines and decorations that were needed.

_"Something sparkly!"_ Joan squealed in excitement.

Marci waved her idea off. "_Nah_, I'm thinking just a simple red, white, and blue. It'll match the uniforms." She gestured to the matching outfits that everyone except Maura sported.

Peggy and Jane nodded. "What about fireworks?" Jane spoke up. "Could we even get any? They had some last year."

Peggy said, "Sounds like fun! I love fireworks. Besides, it's our last pep rally ever; we should go out with a _bang_."

Maura was sitting, writing down each idea the girls spoke of. Jane was as well, just to remember. She stopped writing, pointing to Marci, then Joan. "I'll talk to Coach Korsak, get him to sign off on everything. You two can get the rest of the squad up to date on what's going on. Peggy, you see where we can buy fireworks. Got it?"

They all nodded. Jane smiled and said, "Okay. We'll meet up again at lunch tomorrow."

Peggy, Marci, and Joan all got up to leave, waving goodbye to Maura. It was nice, she decided, having friends. Even if they weren't close, it was still good to know people besides Jane were on her side. Jane said goodbye to each of them and shut Maura's bedroom door, turning and slumping against it.

"That was _exhausting_."

Maura's mouth hung agape, surprised at Jane's comment. "Didn't you enjoy their company?" She stood from the vanity, closing then notebook and handing it to Jane.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, of _course_; I didn't mean it like _that_. But I've just got a lot of things on my plate right now. The pep rally, the game, my family - graduation is soon, plus I've gotta decide what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Jane took the notebook and tossed it on Maura's bed and slumped down face-first in a heap on the mattress. "You have a cheerleading scholarship, don't you?"

A muffled, "Mhm. BCU." came from Jane as her head stayed against the bed.

"Well aside from that," Maura began, sitting beside her girlfriend, "what do you want to do?"

Jane half-shrugged, leaning up and resting her head against her hand. "I want to help people. Besides that...I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

Maura beamed, "Science! Or theatre. Or both." She tapped her chin in thought. "Hm. I suppose I'll have to choose one.

Jane rested her hand over Maura's. "Well, whatever you decide to do, promise me that you won't leave to some fancy European school."

Maura chuckled. "Jane, of course not. I'll _always_ be here."

* * *

When the day of the pep rally finally arrived, Jane and Maura stepped out on to the school's field at sunset that Friday, along with the squad, getting ready to put the finishing touches on everything. Maura sat on the bleachers along with the growing crowd, clapping as Jane and the cheerleaders came on to the field. There were, indeed fireworks. Coach Korsak was lenient with them to Jane's surprise. They started their routine and the crowd cheered. Everyone had also been given kazoos and ribbons as a form of celebration. When the game started, it was past sundown and the field was dark aside from the lights that stretched all the way across. The home team was facing off against East Boston High School for the final game of the year. It wasn't necessarily a real game, but it was still tradition. Jane and the other girls, including Peggy, Marci, and Joan, stood at the sidelines, ready to cheer for every goal the guys on the team scored (or didn't.)

* * *

By halftime, Jane's team - The South Boston Sharks - had scored two touchdowns, while East Boston High had scored three. Maura looked around in the stands, noticing Maura's brother Frankie near her. She offered a wave and he walked down to sit beside her.

"Hey, Maura." he said.

"Hi, Frankie."

"Are you enjoying the game?" Frankie asked, clutching his hands together.

Maura nodded. "Very much so, thank you! I find the spirit everyone possesses to be fascinating! Even the ones who aren't playing seem to have a say in what the players can and shouldn't do."

Frankie laughed a bit. "Janie told me you were smart."

"Jane talks about me?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Only to me; I'm the only one who really listens. Ma loves you, though. Tommy thinks you're cute. Pop doesn't like to hear about you - no offense."

Maura smiled a bit. "None taken."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Janie, she...she _really_ likes you. _Maybe even loves you._ It's not my place to say, really. I mean, I'm still sorta just a kid, just a freshman - what do _I_ know? But can I tell you something?"

Maura turned fully toward him, nodding. "Of course."

"I haven't seen Jane look at _anyone_ the way she looks at you. Maybe Casey, but...you get what I'm sayin'. I guess all I'm tryin' to tell you is to be _patient_ with her. She'll tell ma and pop how much she loves you. Just not right now."

Maura furrowed her brow. "Wait, how do you know all of this?"

Frankie stood up, noticing Jane approach from the field and begin to walk up the bleachers. "Like I said, _I listen_. Remember what I told you. But don't tell her what we talked about; she'd kill me." He smirked and walked back up the bleachers, rejoining the group he had emerged from earlier. Maura turned and saw Jane standing in front of her.

* * *

"Hi. What was Frankie talkin' about?"

Maura shrugged the slightest bit. "He just wanted to say hi. Do you think our team will win?" Maura tucked her hands in her trenchcoat pockets, noting the tiny drop in the temperature.

Jane put a hand on her hip, pom-poms in hand. "We've got a 50/50 shot I guess. I do hope we win, though. It'd be really good for morale and all."

Coach Korsak blew the whistle to signal the game was resuming and Jane waved a quick goodbye and ran down the bleachers to join the other girls on the field. Just past 9:30pm, the game was tied with both teams getting 35 points each. There was only five minutes left in the game and the South Boston Sharks had to get their heads in the game. Maura sat eagerly on the edge of the bleacher, waiting for the game to play out. The Sharks managed to get another touchdown by hustling the ball across the line past East Boston High's players. They opted for the one extra goal to kick it through the goal post. Coincidentally, it was Tommy who had the opportunity to win the crowd over. He set the kick up and ran for it, kicking it from the two-yard line and watching it fly through the goal post. The crowd held their breath then cheered as the ball flew into the goal post.

The rest of the football team picked Tommy up and held him high above them as the crowd cheered for him. Jane and the other girls jumped up and down with their pom-poms swaying in the air and cheering for him. Maura and about a hundred other people in the crowd whistled and cheered and hugged each other. From the stands, Maura could see Jane looking up at her, and they smiled at each other.

* * *

After the game, everyone from the team went to the Malt Shop for celebratory hamburgers and milkshakes, while half of the cheer squad joined them. Jane and Maura offered to help clean up some of the mess that the crowd had created, to Coach Korsak's approval. As he left the field, he told Jane, "You're a good kid." She nodded and waved as he walked away. Jane and Maura and about six other girls just finished cleaning up the field and collecting every decoration in marked boxes. When everyone was gone, Jane and Maura sat on the bleachers, holding hands.


	20. Game Changer

_**A/N:** So this is the chapter that I've been dying to post for about a week. I just had to lead into it, y'know? I've been sitting on this one for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! __Oh, also, I probably won't update for a few more days after this chapter because I'll be busy with other fics lol. Okay, now on to the reading.  
_

* * *

Jane linked her hand with Maura's and led her by the bleachers after the latest football game. Everyone had cleared out, the field empty and lit with the lights placed around for late games. They had just finished cleaning up, and it was just after 9:45pm.

"You know I would _love_ to kiss you in public." Jane whispered, "I'd love to be able to call you mine. But if my parents found out, they'd probably murder me with no hesitation. In the meantime, we have this."

"The _bleachers_?" Maura questioned.

Jane nodded. "It's the best I can do. For _now_."

Jane leaned in for a kiss that Maura happily obliged to. After a few seconds she tugged on the collar of Jane's varsity sweater, pulling her impossibly closer. Her hands came to Jane's hips while Jane kept on hand on the back of Maura's neck and the other planted firmly at her lower back. Between their heated makeout session, the two young women failed to realize that they weren't really alone.

* * *

Walking by the field was Tommy Rizzoli. He still had his football uniform on, realizing that he forgot his helmet at the field. His mouth dropped open, realizing that his sister and Maura did indeed have a 'thing' between them. He smiled knowingly and ran home, ready to rat out the golden Rizzoli child.

* * *

When Jane came home just after 10:40 that night, she was met with her furious mother at the door, arms crossed. "Jane _Clementine_ Rizzoli!"

Jane groaned, rolling her eyes the slightest bit. "Sorry, ma. After the game, I was studying with Maura. I forgot to call."

Jane set her bag down at the door and walked by her mother who stood in the living room, ready to head to bed.

_"Are you sure that was all you were doing with Maura?"_

Jane stopped dead in her tracks, turning around. She noticed her father sitting on the couch, facing her, his face...calm.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jane squeaked out.

Angela stepped forward. "I know what you've been doing with Maura." She paused, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Do you _know_ how disappointed I am?"

_"Why?"_ Jane blurted. "Because I'm not going all over town dating _every_ quarterback in Boston?"

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with your mother." Frank interrupted. "Do you have any idea how it makes us feel when we find out you've been lying to us?"

Jane turned to Frank. "Daddy..." She whispered.

"Janie, _don't._" Frank stood up from his seat. "It's selfish of you to make us do this - to put us in this position. You know what you're doing is a sin."

"But..."

By this point, Frank's voice had been so loud that Frankie and Tommy had come downstairs and sat on the steps, listening to their conversation. Tommy had a proud air about him. Frankie, not so much. He sat down, looking at what was certainly going to be the downfall of their family.

"What will I say to all our friends?" Frank asked, gesturing expressively with his hands. "That my daughter, head cheerleader and honour roll inductee is dating a girl?"

Angela crossed her arms. "You won't see her anymore."

"You _can't_ be serious." Jane nearly yelled.

Frank nodded in agreement with Angela. "This _never_ leaves this house. _Understood_?"

"Are you saying it would've been better if I just kept this a secret?"

Frank nodded. "It's disgraceful to this family. We all have secrets, Janie; they're called that for a reason."

Jane turned to her mother who was leaning against the wall, avoiding her daughter's gaze. Frankie and Tommy sat and watched, but Frank noticed them, instead addressing the current situation.

"_Who_ told you?" Jane whispered.

* * *

Frank glanced discretely at Tommy - but not so much that Jane didn't notice. "That doesn't matter." Frank announced.

Jane whipped her head around and saw Tommy, looking smug and standing on the staircase. Her anger welling up inside her, she said, _"Tommy...?"_ Before she could even think, she ran at him. Luckily between the shouts from Frank and Angela at her outburst, she was distracted enough that Frankie could pull her way before she did serious damage.

Not before she hooked Tommy in the mouth, though.

He walked upstairs, his mouth bleeding. Jane did have a solid punch. Frankie pulled Jane away from following, saying, "He ain't worth it." She walked back in front of her father. Frankie now stood beside Angela near the doorway, the room tense with silence. Jane stood in the middle of the room, facing her father square on. She realized her knuckles were becoming red and were likely to bruise. Finally, after about three minutes, Frank spoke.

"Get out."

Jane shot him a confused look and sighed._ "Daddy-"_

"I want you to leave this house, and I don't _ever_ want you to come back."

"Frank!" Angela cried.

"Dad, she didn't do _anything_ wrong!" Frankie protested.

Frank wasn't budging. "I'll give you an hour to pack."

"Frank, you _can't_." Angela said. "She's _my_ daughter too." Again, Frank stood tall, not hearing what anyone else had to say. His stubbornness got in the way at times.

Jane's eyes welled with tears. She shook her head. "Daddy, _please_, don't do this."

_"Go."_

"Please, just liste-"

_"Now."_

"I'm the _same_ person that I've _always_ been!" Jane yelled. "Knowing _one_ thing about me doesn't change that."

"Now you have forty-five minutes. If you ain't gone by then, I'll kick you out myself." With that, Frank walked out of the living room, shoving his way past Jane, who was a crying mess. She stood in living room, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Jane hung her head low, her body shaking with every sob she released. Never once in her entire life did she think her father would be the one to throw her out of her house; she always figured that she had been called 'Daddy's Girl' for a reason. Angela said nothing, following Frank out of the living room. He fasted warning glances at Frankie and Tommy.

Jane ran up the staircase, viciously shoving Tommy - who stood at the top of the stairs - aside to pack her things. She dug in her closet and found three large rolling suitcases she had when she was a child. She still had them since her family went to Florida a while back. She packed nearly all of her clothes and her favourite belongings, a few trophies, awards, and picture frames.

* * *

Jane checked the watch at her wrist, and forty-five minutes nearly passed. She glanced at the doorway, noticing Frank stood there, a stern look on his face and his arms crossed. _"Don't worry,"_ Jane said bitterly, grabbing the suitcases, _"I'm leaving."_ Without a word she passed him when he moved out of her way. Angela sat at the kitchen table, silent. Frankie and Tommy gathered at the door for their goodbyes. Tommy looked genuinely sorry. His eyes were a bit red - almost like he'd been crying.

Jane opened the door and Frankie yelled, _"Ma, do something!"_ He turned around and looked at Angela. She looked at Frank, then Frankie.

Silence.

"Janie," Tommy began in a small voice, "I _never_ wanted this to happen. I just wanted them to be proud of me for once."

Jane fought back tears (and the urge to beat Tommy to a pulp). "Yeah, well now _you're_ the golden child. Have fun."

* * *

When the door slammed shut behind Jane, Angela burst into tears. It was well after dark when Jane left, and nearly midnight, three suitcases in tow as she walked around Boston. She knocked on the door of a very expensive house in Beacon Hill. Maura answered in her pajamas with sleepy eyes and bedhead. Clearly, she'd been in bed for quite some time.

_"Jane?"_

Jane shrugged, with watery eyes and a quivering lip as Maura looked down, noticing her luggage. "Long story short..." she sighed heavily, "I need a place to stay."

Jane walked the halls at school Monday morning, not oblivious to the stares and whispers that were directed toward her. Clearly, some news had traveled about her over the weekend. People in the halls shouted slurs at her and she constantly got bumped and shoved in the halls. She once had it all, now she had nearly nothing. Tommy approached her in the halls at her locker Monday afternoon during lunch.

"Janie-"

Jane slammed her locker shut, startling him. "Tommy, unless you're here to apologize, I don't want to hear it!"

"I am! I mean...I really am. I didn't think they would go that far." Tommy said with remorse. "We all miss you though. 'Specially ma. She cries every night cause you ain't home."

"It's not like I can come back, Tommy."

"Well..." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a keychain with a single brass key hanging on it. "It's my spare. You can get the rest of your stuff when dad isn't around. You know his schedule. He doesn't really want to..."

Jane held up a hand. "Yeah, I got that impression." She snatched the key from him and offered him a small smile. "Thanks."

He nodded to her and walked upstairs. She tucked the key away in her backpack, noting she could not only get the rest of her clothes and belongings Thursday afternoon, but she could also talk to Angela. Joey Grant just happened to pass by as well, walking with a few of his friends. "Now I know why she wouldn't give me any." He muttered. His friends laughed and gave not so subtle high fives.

Jane turned and placed a hand on her hip. "What's _that_, Joey?"

Joey turned, slicking his hair back a slight bit and smirking. "Well, y'know. I thought that when we went to the dance and I didn't get none, it was cause there was something wrong with _me_. I was wrong." He paused.

_"Seeing as you're a dyke and all."_

Jane forced and laugh and went along with Joey and his friends, walking up to him and rubbing her hands together. Like a flash of lightning, her fist collided with the side of his face, sending him staggering backward into his friend's arms. Jane walked away to find Maura.

* * *

She just came back from the cafeteria, tray of food in hand. No matter what, she always smiled at Jane. Maura held the tray up, asking, "Would you like any?"

Jane shook her head. "No, thanks."

Jane leaned against Maura's locker, her hand behind her back. "So, secret's out. How are you handling it?"

Maura patted her affectionately on the shoulder. "I could ask you the same thing. Jane, I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?"

"Turn back the clock, maybe?" Jane asked sadly.

"Regardless of circumstance," Maura stated, "you're _always_ welcome at my house. My parents do love you, you know."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "Oh, _god_. Do your parents' friends know?"

Maura nodded with a smile, seemingly happy. "Of course. They couldn't be happier."

Jane crossed her arms in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes! They adore you. All of their friends have heard wonderful things of you." Maura replied, "Besides, they're relieved it's not longer a secret."

Jane sighed, biting her lip. "I just wish it didn't turn out this way."

"Me too, Jane."


	21. How to Deal

_**A/N:** Hey there faithful readers! Sorry for the delay on this. I had writer's block for a while and I've been a bit busy. This one's just a short one anyhow. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane slipped the key into the lock of the back door, sucking in a breath as she did. It was Thursday afternoon, and she knew her father would be going all over Boston with his co-workers working on plumbing. She slipped in the kitchen, closing the door behind her and tip-toeing quietly as she went. Angela came up from the basement, laundry basket in hand.

_"Jane?"_ She said that with hint of relief.

Jane tucked the spare key in the the pocket of her cardigan, raising her arm and waving. "Hi, ma."

Angela tilted her head to the side, smiling, ready-eyed. "Jane, I'm so glad you're home."

Angela didn't hesitate, dropping the basket of freshly cleaned laundry, pulling Jane into a hug that, for once, Jane reciprocated. Jane had been at Maura's for just under a week, and she didn't realise that her mother had done some serious thinking.

"I didn't want to Frank to kick you out."

Angela said it in a quiet voice, and Jane nearly fell over in her chair. They were sitting down at the kitchen table, Angela drinking a cup of tea.

Jane smiled at her mother, surprised she admitted that. "I...I know, ma. But dad is just..."

"Stubborn." Angela finished.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Angela uncomfortably shifted in her chair, drinking the rest of her tea.

"I'm leaving your father."

Jane looked at Angela sadly. "Ma-"

Angela sighed. "Janie, let me just tell you something. I may love your father, but I love you kids more. So when he treats you - and Tommy, and Frankie - like you're second-rate, that's when I draw the line. You're all just kids. Wonderful kids. I know I may have said some hurtful things, but I can't stand seeing you so sad."

Jane furrowed her brow, slightly confused. "What are you saying?"

Angela paused. "I'm not..._completely_ against you and Maura."

James mouth dropped open. "But ma, you-you read the _bible_. You go to _church_, you-"

"Constance might have changed my mind." Angela offered her daughter a small smile.

Jane nearly jumped from the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug. She pulled away, sighing.

"What did Constance say, exactly?"

Angela shrugged. "All that she told me is that her daughter loves you. And that's all that matters." Jane sat down again and Angela continued. "When your father and I get our divorce, you're coming back home, okay?"

Jane nodded. "Thanks, ma."

"Until then, you're still gonna have to stay with Maura, okay?"

Another nod, and Jane headed for the door. She didn't realize it, but Frankie was coming home just then. The door opened and he immediately pulled his sister in for a hug. She happily reciprocated. "Janie, you back home now?"

"Not _yet_." Jane walked to the door and put a hand to her hip. "But I'm workin' on it."

* * *

Jane walked across Boston to Maura's house in Beacon Hill, the house that for now, she was calling home. She greeted Charles and Constance in the living room, not seeing Maura around. She decided to sit down with the two and have a little chat. Charles, as always, had a cigar in hand and tumbler of whiskey, or rum, or whatever. Constance was sitting with perfect posture, one leg crossed over the other in an expensive leather chair. Jane sat down and clasped both hands together, sighing.

"Constance, I'm sorry I lashed out at you when my parents came here. I didn't understand what you were doing and...I was scared." Jane paused. "My ma told me that you talked to her."

Constance smiled proudly. "I did."

"I don't know how you managed to do that, but thank you. I think she's definitely considering letting me back home."

Charles spoke up after taking a long drag of his cigar. "That's marvelous!"

She happily nodded.

Jane was surprised that Maura took their open relationship so well; though they were both now outed, they saved the hand-holding and kissing for the walks home. They did, however, receive flack from their fellow students: girls, including Linda and Sandy, constantly shoved the couple into lockers and yelled at them in passing. The boys of the school weren't as bad, though, as Tommy and Frankie were always on the lookout. Frost, who hadn't talked to Jane in quite the long time, approached her during lunch.

"Barry, hey." Jane said.

"Hey, Jane." He began. "Listen, uh, I'm sorry 'bout the guys on the team."

Jane waved it off. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. But just know that I'll be on _your_ side." He offered her a smile and tucked his hands in his pockets, walking away.

* * *

Jane smiled at his gesture of kindness. She hadn't talked to Barry in a long time, but it was nice to know that someone aside from Maura's family and her family was on her side. When the school day was over, Jane and Maura walked home together to her large home in Beacon Hill. After setting up the plates for dinner, they ate in comfortable silence. Charles turned in early that evening as he had business to attend to the following morning. Maura had already fallen asleep in bed, leaving Jane and Constance together, tidying up the kitchen. Jane broke the silence that had gathered between them.

"What exactly did you say to my mother?" Jane rested a hand on her hip. "It's been eating at me all day."

Constance gestured to the dining room. "Please, let's sit down. I'll explain it all."

* * *

_Constance had asked Angela to help her bring out some of the appetizers from the kitchen. Angela had happily obliged, clearly admiring Constance and how she held herself in such high esteem. They walked silently to the kitchen and Angela knelt at the fridge, passing up trays of small assorted appetizers._

_"Angela, you seem like a knowledgeable woman." Constance began. She held a tray of food in her hand, setting it down at the counter. "I'd like to discuss something with you."_

_Angela stood up and placed the food on the counter. "Oh, of course! What is it?"_

_"It's about our daughters."_

_Constance could see Angela become worrisome. "What about them?" Angela asked, the uneasiness clear in her tone._

_Constance sighed. "They're in love."_

_"I'm sorry?" Angela asked, incredulous._

_"In love." Constance repeated. "I'm certain Maura loves Jane, and I'm almost certain Jane loves my daughter. I haven't seen anyone look at Maura like that since..."she trailed off, continuing.  
_

_"I know you've seen it, Angela. You can tell by the way they look at each other. They're in love." Constance crossed her arms. "I'm not sure if you're alright with that, but I want my daughter to be happy. Do you want yours to be?"_

_Angela nodded. "Of course I do! Janie, she's...she's my only daughter. She's all I've got."_

_Constance stepped forward, crossing her arms behind her back. "Very well. Then I believe you should understand that sometimes you have to just do what's best for your children. Maura and Jane are very happy. I've seen it for myself. You do understand what I'm saying?"_

_Once again, Angela nodded. "I do. I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world."_


	22. Divorce Papers and Rallies

_**A/N:** I'm back! Sorry it's been a long time since the last update, and I wanted to update but I couldn't find the time. Luckily, this one is a long chapter so hopefully that'll tie those of you who are following over until I can get the next chapter written/thought up. I'm also contemplating on bringing in other characters from the show - Hoyt, Ian, Cavanaugh, etc., if anyone's interested. Again, eternal thanks to those who have been following along and reviewing/subscribing. I really appreciate it! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane walked to drama class with Maura on a Tuesday afternoon, the day they were to perform _Sabrina Fair_. Jane was nervous, constantly biting her nails out of a habit she had yet to break, while Maura nearly skipped down the halls in excitement. To Jane's relief, the performance had gone on without a hitch. Though, admittedly, she could have gone without seeing Joey Grant kiss her girlfriend on stage. At the end of the day, Jane had cheerleading practice, so her and Maura went their separate ways - Maura, home, and Jane to centre field.

* * *

Cheerleading practice ended up being more like 'everyone is included except for Jane gossip hour' - something she had become accustomed to ever since her unexpected coming out. As a child, Jane had also experienced exclusion by her peers; being more of a tomboy than anything, she tended to get on her female peer's bad sides.

* * *

Jane decided to walk through the Common after cheer practice, pom-poms in hand and her red and white uniform making her stand out against the stark contrast of the green and rainbow-coloured hues of the gardens. She heard a loud cluster of voices in the distance as the sun began to grow dim. As Jane inched closer to the source of the noise, a curious look on her face, she realized at once who it had been.

Protesters.

A small group, just under twenty, no older than her, likely college students. A scruffy looking man with sunglasses, medium length hair, and a small beard stood atop Brewer Fountain, walking along the edges of it with a megaphone in hand.

"_The bloodshed will reach home if we don't let our government know we do not support this war!_" He shouted.

People were standing at the edges of Brewer Fountain, echoing the man's words, while a few were walking around and handing out flyers - or notices, or something. They yelled in unison, "Make love, not war!" while they all simultaneously handed out flyers to every passerby. As she went to pass the fountain, one woman approached Jane, and she immediately recognized her.

"_Ms. Rollins_?"

Jane's mouth hung open and she nearly dropped a pom-pom. Ms. Rollins, her drama teacher, was not dressed in her normal attire; instead of her usual school dress, generally a plaid dress or some sort of blouse and skirt, she sported form-fitting black pants, a pale brown turtleneck sweater, and sunglasses. Ms. Rollins immediately became nervous - she clearly didn't expect a student of hers to see her in this fashion. She took off her sunglasses and smiled, searching for the proper words.

"Oh, Jane, h-fancy seeing you here." Rollins feigned excitement.

Putting a hand on her hip, Jane narrowed her eyes, a smirk threatening to break. "Yeah, I could say the same to you. You're a _protestor_?"

The man from the fountain had jumped down and clicked off the megaphone. He adjusted his glasses and cut in. "We prefer the term _radical_." the man turned to Rollins. "Who's this?"

Rollins rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "This is one of my students, Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is Isaac Gugino."

Jane stuck out her hand in courtesy and shook the man's hand. He smiled, seeming softer than before. "Pleasure." He said. "Are you here to support our cause?"

"Actually, I was just out for a walk-"

Isaac nudged Rollins gently on the arm and gestured to Jane. Rollins pulled a flyer from the pile in her hand and gave it to Jane. Jane hesitantly took it, not sure exactly how 'radical' Isaac's group was. She skimmed the paper and sighed. There was a rally in Boston that Friday night to protest the Vietnam War, and they were clearly inviting her to join them. Jane began to speak, but Rollins cut in.

"It may not do _anything_," Rollins said sympathetically, "but if we don't try, who will, right?"

Isaac placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and patted. "We'd love for you to join our cause. I'll be giving a speech myself. You can as well, if you'd like."

Isaac jogged back to the fountain and continued his rantings of the war while Jane stood in front of Rollins. She glanced at her, brow furrowed, and gestured to her figure.

"How did someone like _you_ get involved with _him_?" Jane asked. She sighed. "That-that came out wrong. But, you know what I mean."

Rollins laughed and combed a hand through her hair. "Well, I've always been an advocate for anti-war protests, Jane. It's just that school isn't a very appropriate place to voice my opinions so strongly. Here," she held her arms out and laughed, "I'm free to speak about _whatever_ I please. I know school is a safe environment, but if any of the teachers caught wind of my anti-war talkings I'd be labelled a _radical_ and _unsafe_ _to teach_ _children_. Sometimes...rallies can be dangerous. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jane nodded.

"Will you come to the march on Friday?"

Jane pursed her lips. "I guess." Rollins smiled and placed a hand on Jane's forearm.

"We _can_ make a difference, Jane." She said.

* * *

After the talk with Ms. Rollins at the Common, Jane rushed to Maura's to talk with her. It was just after 7:00pm, not too late or early. She let herself in (she was, of course, temporarily living there), and found Maura in the dining room, just finishing with dinner. Jane dropped her pom-poms by the door and sighed, a superior look crossing her features as she sauntered up to Maura. She immediately sensed something different in Jane's behaviour.

"Something wrong, Jane?"

Jane shook her head. "Not exactly." A confused look crossed her face. "I went through the Common and there were some protestors there."

Maura smiled. "I admire them."

"You _do_?"

"Don't seem so surprised, Jane." Maura began, picking up the plates from the table and walking to the kitchen. Jane followed right behind her. "I've always been a fan of outspoken people, especially those who advocate for a cause. It's admirable."

Jane smirked. "You're gonna love this, then. Ms. Rollins is in with that group."

"_'In'_?" Maura questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, Maura, 'in'. As in, she's one of the protestors."

Maura's mouth dropped open as she put the plates in the sink. "You saw her?"

"I did. She's very cosy with leader, Isaac."

Maura's brow furrowed the slightest bit. "You know his name?"

Jane bit her lip a bit. "Yeah, they uh-they invited me to a rally on Friday."

Maura smiled. "That's magnificent! It sounds like a lot of fun."

"_Maura_."

"What?" She wondered. "They do appear like a gathering of people with similar interests and causes, correct?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "They aren't exactly always _fun_. I saw one on the news, riot police, shields, the whole shebang!"

"And _you're_ going?" Maura replied, a tad bit incredulous.

Jane stepped toward Maura, who had since begun washing the dishes. "Maura, listen, I'm only going because I've been talking about doing this sort of thing for _months_. I can't just sit around anymore. Not since-"

Jane abruptly stopped, thinking of Casey and his untimely death. She put her hands on her hips and took a shaky breath. "Not since Casey. I owe him this much, though."

Maura tilted her head. "That's sweet, Jane." She stepped forward from her position in front of the sink and kissed Jane's cheek. "Just please, be careful."

* * *

The day of the rally, Jane had headed to the Common straight from school with Rollins, and they planned to meet up with Isaac and the rest of the group, along with other groups of anti-war protestors, including civilians. Jane arrived at the Common and saw dozens - possibly over a hundred - people, holding signs, posters, and wearing homemade costumes, ready to walk the streets of Boston. Isaac smiled at Jane before they began the march. Both Jane and Rollins held up signs and shouted as they walked. The group's destination was Faneuil Hall, where they would meet up later that evening and begin a rally.

* * *

While Jane was protesting around Beacon Hill, Angela sat at the kitchen table in her home, waiting for Frank to arrive home so she could discuss divorce with him. Angela had been waiting for just over an hour to see Frank, the only other sound in the kitchen the insistent ticking of the clock that hung beside the telephone. She hadn't yet approached the topic with him, but was prepared to. Around 8:40pm, she heard the door open, close, and Frank kick off his shoes. She stood at the table and tapped her fingernails against the wood, glancing down at the envelope in her hands. Earlier in the week, she had visited a divorce lawyer for consultation and how to continue with her wish to divorce. It had initially felt _wrong _to Angela - going to discuss a divorce - but she knew and felt there was no other option. Frank set his jacket down on a chair in the living room and noticed Angela standing in the kitchen, uneasy.

"Ange, what's a matter?"

"We need to talk, Frank." She replied simply.

Frank stepped into the kitchen and sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

Angela pressed the envelope forward and said nothing, watching as Frank pulled out papers and read them. "Angela - a _divorce_?"

She nodded curtly in response.

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

Angela pursed her lips. "When you kicked out Janie, I just-I couldn't understand how you could do that to your _own_ daughter! It's unacceptable the way you treat our children, Frank, and you know it. Always undermining them; _especially_ Jane. She's tried to make you happy, and you know it. But one little mishap and you call out _everything_ she's _ever_ done wrong. I _won't_ stand for that, Frank! I can't, and I won't anymore."

Frank was speechless. In a little over twenty years of marriage, he had never seen Angela talk to him in that fashion before. He took the papers and walked out of the room.

"I'll be gone by next week." He said, and disappeared upstairs.

Angela had lost count by then, but she cried again that night - not over Jane this time, but over Frank.

* * *

Jane returned to Maura's home just after midnight that night, and Maura immediately jumped in her arms at the sight of her when Jane shut the door quietly.

"Maura?" Jane questioned, reciprocating the hug she hadn't expected. "What's wrong?"

Jane pulled out of the hug and glanced at Maura - who, even in the dark, was someone you could tell was crying. Her cheeks were slightly stained with tears and the sleeve of her dress was wet as well. _She hasn't changed yet? That's not like her.__  
_

"Jane, I-I saw it on the news! There was a rally and there were police dogs an-and riot police, tear gas, and people getting beaten! I was so worried, I thought you..." Maura sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair, casting an angry look at Jane.

Jane grasped both of Maura's arms and smiled. "Maur, it's alright - I'm here, I'm alive, I'm in once piece - I'm _fine_."

"Please, don't _ever_ leave again, Jane. Not with them. I never realized how _radical_ the...radicals were."

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but instead leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Maura's lips. "Maura, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine."


	23. Fall out

_**A/N:** Had this one written a few days ago, just needed to polish a bit. Just for the record, I'm **not** claiming to be any sort of history major, alright? I'm just doing the story how **I** see fit. I'm including styles, phrases, etc., that **I'm** familiar with and including things that **I've** researched. I appreciate the feedback, though, I'm just clarifying, I'm in **no** way an expert on the 1960's. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one._

* * *

Through the course of her eighteen-year life, Jane Rizzoli seldom lied; growing up in an Irish-Catholic home had made her hyper-aware of the fact that lying was wrong. Her mother, father, and even her siblings enforced the attitude that lying was something they, as a family, would not - and should not - do. In spite of the growing feeling of a knot in her stomach, Jane had, in fact, lied. Not to her mother or brothers, but to someone just as important to her: Maura.

She had _promised_ Maura after the first rally she attended that she wouldn't attend another one.

Jane sat in the office of Isaac Gugino, thinking of the conversation they had had about it just three days prior.

* * *

_Maura sat on her stomach on her bed, her feet kicking back and forth in the air, while Jane leaned against the headboard. They were just having a conversation, like any other day. Maura suddenly spurted out, "You'd never lie to me, would you, Jane?"_

_ Her honey-blonde curls bounced as she turned her head to the other girl, her green eyes pleading, her smile undeniable. A brow of Maura's was raised, so as to say, 'I'd hope you wouldn't.'_

_ Jane shook her head and smiled at the other girl, her expression softening from the initial surprise of the question. "No." she replied in a quiet voice. "Not you."_

* * *

Running a hand through her hair, Jane sighed. Accompanied by her drama teacher Ms. Rollins and about a dozen other workers in Isaac's office, everyone was chattering. Isaac had in recent times rented out a space in an apartment building where he held meetings with members of his group. They used that space to coordinate rallies, locations, and plan where they could make the most impact in Boston. They also used it to reach out to the public, calling homes and trying to convince civilians to join their cause.

In lieu of cheerleading practice (Jane had used the excuse to convince Maura she wasn't actually lying) Jane had been skipping it and going to join Isaac's group for weekly meetings. She sat on the arm of a leather couch aside a woman she wasn't familiar with, listening and watching as Rollins gestured to points on a map and where they'd go, and when.

"This is going to be the biggest rally of the _year_, everyone." Rollins said. "We'll literally be going all over Boston. We're starting here in South Boston, then moving through the Common, then past Beacon Hill and up to Boston Central University. There, the _real_ rally will begin. This will be on June 27th, got it?" A smile crossed her face as people took notes.

Isaac, who sat on an arm chair opposite Jane, shrugged and scratched his beard. "Y'know it may be _illegal_ - going to Boston University and protesting - but we gotta let 'em know."

Jane knew she audibly gulped at '_illegal_'. She'd never been arrested before, not even in slight trouble with the law. Still, she ignored the twisting knot growing in her stomach, and clenched her jaw.

"Jane?" Isaac said.

Jane perked up and said, "Hmm?"

"Are you okay with all of this?" He took a drag of his newly lit cigarette and exhaled. "I know this can be sort of heavy, but if you want out, just say so."

Jane waved him off, offering him a genuine smile. "No, it's alright. I'm with you guys."

Rollins smiled and rocked back and forth on one heel, proud of her student.

* * *

While Jane had been meeting with Isaac and the protesters, Maura had begun to be suspicious that something was going on with Jane that didn't involve cheerleading. After three weeks of living with the Isles family, Jane's father had left after Angela served him divorce papers, and Jane was back home where she belonged. It was good timing for Jane, but not for Maura. It was very close to graduation, but neither girl had brought up the topic of college or university. That made Maura uneasy. They sat on Maura's bed, discussing graduation dresses and what they would do after ad a celebration. Jane suggested that her, Barry, and her brothers head to a fancy restaurant for after-grad celebration. Jane had agreed.

On a Saturday, Jane dropped by Maura's once again. After a while, they began talking about post-graduation plans.

"What about summer?" Maura asked, glancing around the room.

"_What_ about it?"

"I mean college, Jane." Maura clarified. "What are we going to do then?"

Jane gently grasped one of Maura's hands and smirked. "Maura, it'll all work out, okay? I promise. I don't care if you're in Paris or Munich or-or Melbourne - I'll be _yours_."

Before Maura could reply or disagree, Jane looked at her watch and jumped from her position on the bed. "Oh, shi-I gotta go, Maura."

"_Language_." Maura chastised. She checked the clock on her wall. "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday - where could you _possibly_ need to go?"

Jane walked around the room, collecting her backpack, shoes, and jacket, and slipping them all on. Jane thought of a quick lie. "I uh-I have to go to Peggy's house. She...wanted to talk to me about graduation as well."

Peggy was one of Jane's friends from school, and also one of Maura's acquaintances. They hadn't know each other that well, but Peggy seemed nice enough of a person. Though, Maura definitely didn't believe Jane's story about that. She knew for a fact that Peggy was vacationing with her family in Florida for the week, seeing family before exams and graduation - Peggy had paraded down the halls of school bragging about romancing a pool boy or something of that matter - so Maura definitely knew it was false. She crossed her arms and huffed out a breath as Jane left to wherever it was that she was really going. Maura decided to follow Jane and find out what she was really doing.

* * *

Slipping on a light red peacoat, Maura smoothed down her hair and put on a pair of flats. "_Nancy Drew_ could do it. So can I."

Jane wasn't very far ahead of her, but being an athlete, she did have a far better stride than Maura. Jane walked briskly through the Common en route to Isaac's, while Maura was a good hundred feet behind her. As Jane walked out of the Common and to Columbus Avenue, she walked to a large apartment building and knocked on the second door. Maura loitered at the corner, tucking her hands in her pockets. It was lucky for Maura that patience was virtue, because she waited.

It wasn't until just after 8:00pm that Jane came out of the building. Maura had occupied herself by heading to a nearby malt shoppe and getting dinner for herself. She was leaning against the stone brick of the apartment building when Jane emerged from it and waved at the people she was meeting. Maura pushed herself up from it and walked quickly toward Jane, the anger clear in her face.

* * *

Jane thought her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets when she saw Maura angrily approaching her from the sidewalk. "Oh, _fuck_." she said under her breath.

Maura stood in front of Jane, eyebrows raised, an angry smile present. "Well, this _certainly_ isn't Peggy's house, now is it?"

"Maura, please, let me-"

Maura held up a finger. "No, Jane, let _me_. You told me you wouldn't be with _those_ people anymore." she gestured to the people watching the escalating argument from the large bay window in the apartment. "And now it turns out you've been lying to me about this? For how long, Jane? You told me you'd _never_ lie to me!"

Jane sighed. "Maura, I'm _sorry_, but you have to understand, _something_ has to be done."

"Something is being done, Jane! It's not your place to do this. The men who risk their lives going across the world, it's _their_ place."

Jane put her hands on her hips, but before she said anything, Isaac came out and cut in. "Guys this isn't _really_ the place for this."

"Isaac, I've got this." Jane replied. Isaac shrugged and stood against his door, smoking a cigarette. "So, Maura, since you're the expert, why don't you _tell_ me where my place is?"

"Jane, it's not _here_." Maura assured her.

"Who are _you_ to decide where _my_ place is? You don't think what we're doing here is making a difference?"

Maura shook her head, and Jane rolled her eyes.

An incredulous look came to Maura and before she could stop it, the words tumbled out. "Casey died in vain, then, if you're just going to end up dying _here_ supporting a cause that _won't_ make any difference!"

_ That did it._

Jane felt as if someone had stabbed her directly in the heart at the words Maura had spoken. A hand came up to Maura's mouth as soon as the sentence ended, and she realized what an impact it had on the other girl. Jane had essentially repressed everything that happened with (and to) Casey, until Maura brought it up again.

"Jane, I-"

An erratic hand waved in front of her. "_Don't._ Don't bother with me anymore, Maura, if you think what's important to me is such a joke."

"Not a joke, just..." Maura trailed off, realizing that Jane didn't care what she had to say. There was no covering for what she had said about Casey.

Jane turned sharply to walk away and Maura didn't stop her.


	24. Bail

_**A/N:** Ok first thing's first. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost a month, I think. I've been super busy with back to school things, finishing up summer school, and focusing on my actual life outside of the computer. Anyways, I'm back. I'll try to update my fics as often as possible, including The Morning After for those of you who read it. Onward with the story. This chapter takes place several days after my previous one, so nothing lost and whatnot._

_Nothing is mine, it's all Janet's, Tess', etc., etc. Shamelessly (sort of) borrowing this scene from Across the Universe._

* * *

Jane stood on the balcony of one of Boston University's many buildings, shouting in unison with Isaac and Rollins. Needless to say, one of their routine rallies had gotten out of hand. Another anti-war group had decided to spontaneously join the cause - except they were even more extreme than Jane's group - they had brought molotov cocktails, spray paint, and impromptu weapons to demonstrate when the police arrived. Other people from the group had climbed up on the walls surrounding the building and decided it would be a good idea to scale the walls. As police presence became known, protesters resisted arrest and even went as far as assaulting the officers.

Several things around (and on) the building were on fire, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Riot police were brought it, shields and helmets in all, tugging down the protesters from the building and hitting them with their night sticks. Jane, Isaac, and Rollins stayed on the balcony - surrounded by a few of their friends - until the police came to get them.

Three policemen grasped Jane, Rollins, and Isaac from behind, tugging them backward, causing them stumble slightly. They yelled and fought, elbowing, kicking, and screaming. Hands behind their backs, they were all taken from the second floor of the building and to the entrance, where they realized the real anarchy of the situation. People left and right were being struck - both policemen and radicals alike. Jane struggled against the policeman's hold as he attempted to cuff her. Isaac, however, was already cuffed. He stood at the top if the steps and shouted inaudibly to the onlookers - something Jane didn't quite understand as she was being whisked away.

Isaac dropped to the ground at the receiving end of a swift police baton to the stomach. The wind knocked from him, he dropped to the ground, the policeman still throwing punches at the fallen man. Blood fell to the concrete beneath him as he stood up with the policeman's help, and he smiled crookedly at Jane. Jane groaned, elbowing the man holding her in the gut and trying to run to Isaac. He shook his head, holding out his hands.

"This ain't what you expected, is it, kid?" He shouted. Jane furrowed her brow and fought against the policeman's grip. As she broke from him, she heard it.

"Jane!"

She whisked her head around in the direction of the familiar voice, coming from just ahead of her on the staircase. It was Maura.

_"Maura?"_

Jane ran to meet her, just making it to five feet in front of her, while Maura was busy dodging several fights around her. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed over the noise.

Maura ran up as Jane was jerked backward by an officer. "I came to apologize!" she heard Maura yell back. Jane pulled her body forward once again as she reached her hand out to meet Maura's. Their hands linked, and for a moment, Jane was fine. Jane's expression softened noticeably.

She didn't realize it, but her other hand had been cuffed. Maura's hand slipped from her grip and in what seemed like an instant, Jane was handcuffed and Maura disappeared within a crowd of people. She shouted Maura's name and heard hers return quietly, but saw no sign of the other girl. She turned her head back and forth and saw nothing but violence as she was seated in the back of a cop car.

* * *

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"_

Jane abruptly sat up, groaning. Her mother stood in front of her, angrier than she had ever been. Well, not exactly in front of her. Jane and Angela were separated by the thick steel bars of the holding cell. Lucky for Jane. She pressed a hand to her head and inhaled deeply, falling back against the metal "bed" in the cell. She was sure that she had a concussion. Or just a migraine, or both.

"Yes, ma?"

"What were you thinking?! I expect this behaviour from Tommy, but _you_? You're my good child. I never expected something like this to happen to you." Angela replied, crossing her arms.

"Look, ma, I'm sorry. I _really_ am." Jane began, sitting up and straightening her clothes out. "Could you just bail me out and we can talk about this?"

Angela shook her head. "No."

Jane's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I'm sorry, did you just say '_no_'?"

Angela nodded, not looking Jane straight in the eyes quite yet.

"Why the _hell_ not?!" Jane's voice was louder than she thought.

Angela's mouth dropped open. "Jane!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Sorry, ma! _Please_, bail me out. I don't wanna be stuck he- wait. How did you even know I was here?"

Angela sighed. "Listen, Janie, once you've learned your lesson, I'll bail you out." she began to walk out of the vicinity of the holding cell, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, and someone called me!"

Jane's brow furrowed. "Who?"

A soft voice came from outside of the holding cell. "Who do _you_ think?"

Jane jumped from the hunk of metal and nearly slammed into the bars. "Maura?"

Maura stood against the wall, smirking, arms crossed. "Mhm. I called your mom last night when I got home." Maura took in Jane's appearance - disheveled hair, dirty, slightly bloody clothes, and a few scratches here and there. A frown formed on her face. "Oh, Jane. Are you alright?"

Jane nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Maura moved to the centre of the bars, clutching them. "I'm bailing you out, okay? They'll have you out by-" she checked her watch, pursing her lips. "Noon."

Jane didn't budge. "It's nine in the morning."

Maura shrugged. "They're quite backed up. It's understandable." as she turned to walk away, Jane lurched forward and clutched the sleeve of her yellow plaid dress. Maura faltered and walked back. "Is there something you'd like, Jane?"

"I want to apologi-"

"No!" Maura squeaked. "_You're_ not the one who needs to apologize; _I_ am. I shouldn't have lashed out on you the way I did...or mention Casey how I did. It was foolish and extremely inappropriate. Can you forgive me?"

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Of course I can. Thank you."

"You'll be out of here by lunch, Jane. I'll see you later."


End file.
